


Let's Try Together

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Incrementum [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharon Carter Is A Bitch, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steve Rogers is an asshole, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: After the constant heartache that Steve caused Payton, she is rightfully hesitant when he comes to her asking for help. Will they be able to mend old wounds and work together? What happens when a new man steps in and gains Payton's affections?Sequel to Notice Me Damn It!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello pretty lady.”

Payton rolls her eyes, rubbing her temple “Pietro, I already have a headache. Please do not make it worse.”

Pietro smirks, leaning on the counter next to Payton as she tries to fix her lunch, “Come now pretty lady, you know you like me. Why act like I piss you off?”

“Because I know that you are just going to ask me out again, for the third time today. My answer is still the same so I don’t know why you keep asking me.” 

She grabs her food and moves to walk away in hopes that he will not follow her. Of course she is not that lucky and Pietro does not back down. He is hot on her tail.

“Why not go out with me just once? You would not be disappointed. I guarantee it.” he comments with a smug smirk, wagging his eyebrows.

Giving a disgusted look, Payton scoffs at him. She does not even offer a response and storms off.

“I will wear you down sooner or later!” he shouts after her.

Payton rushes to her office, slamming the door shut behind her. She lets out a long sigh as she plops into her desk chair. Pushing her food to the side, putting her head in her hands.

“Is this a bad time?”

Her head jerks up, shock floods her as the last voice she expects to hear breaks through the silence of the room.

“Steve.” his name leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She tries to keep a straight face, but judging by his body language and how he shifts uncomfortably, she is not doing a great job.

“I know I am still the last person on Earth you want to see right now…”

Payton huffs, “That's an understatement.”

“But I need your help,” he continues, ignoring her comment. “I have tried to do this without asking you even before… well before. But Sam and I have hit a dead end. I wanted to avoid this but with no other options, I have no idea who else I could turn to, and Sam said that you would be the best choice. If you do not want to help I understand but I hope…”  


“Steven, just spit it out!” Payton exclaims, fed up with Steve’s rambling.

He places a large folder in front of her. She raises an eyebrow, 

“And this would be…?”

Steve sits in one of the chairs across from Payton, “That is everything that Sam and I have been able to gather on one Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes.”

She stares at him in disbelief, “You mean the same Bucky Barnes that you grew up with? The same Sergeant Barnes who for the last 60 years, give or take, has better been known as the Winter Soldier? The same man who tried to kill you and a whole hell of a lot of other people back in D.C?! That James Barnes?”

The super soldier flinches at the disapproving tone of her voice, “Yes, him. I need your help in finding him.”

“Why?! Why would you find him after D.C”

“He is my best friend Payton! I owe him everything. It is my fault that he was captured by Hydra and turned into the Winter Soldier. He deserves a chance at a better life than what Hydra gave him. I know you do not approve…”

Payton holds up her hand, “It is not a matter of if I approve or not Steve. This man committed a number of crimes over the last decade. Whether or not he was under the control of a Nazi organization or not, it does not matter. The government will not see it that way. On top of that, you do not know what type of mental state he is going to be in after years of torture.”

“All the more reason to find him.” Steve interjects.

“How can you be certain that bringing him here will actually help him? It has been almost 4 years since D.C. If he has been able to set up a life for himself where he is, disrupting that could set him back from any progress that he has made on his own. You need to be 100% that me trying to find him is for the best and not just out of a selfish need to try and keep a hold of the past. A past that he might never remember.”

Steve goes silent, contemplating her words. Oddly, he knows that this is not Payton being cruel, trying to get revenge on him by saying no. If anything, this is her way of saying yes, just making sure he knows the can of worms he might be opening by going after Bucky.

“I am positive Payton.” he says, full of sincerity.

Payton sighs, closing her eyes as she thinks for a moment. She cannot believe that she is going to do this.

“I cannot promise anything. But I will lock over what you have, and see if I can find anything. It will not be easy considering he is most likely living off the grid. However, even a ghost can leave a trace if one looks hard enough and knows where they are looking.”

Steve stands, giving her a small smile, “Thank you Payton. You do not know how much this means to me.”

“I am not doing this for you,” Payton says, “I am doing this for James Barnes, because I agree that he does deserve a chance at a better life after everything Hydra did to him.”

He walks to the door, flashing her a sad smile, “Still, thank you.”

Payton just waves him off, quietly eating her lunch. When the door shuts, she slams her head on the desk, groaning. Today is just going to hell in a hay basket.

“Fuck it! I am done for the day.”

Payton gathers up her things that she will need to work from home over the weekend, including the file Steve gave her and takes her leave. 

She pulls out her phone and dials Natasha, “Hey, you busy?”

“No, not really, why?”

“I need a girls night. How about you grab Wanda and Maria and come over to my place for drinks and take out?”

“That bad of a day? It is only 1 in the afternoon.” Natasha chuckles over the phone.

“You do not even know. I am leaving now, I cannot be here any longer or I am going to go crazy.”

“Alright. Go on and head home, take a relaxing bath and we will be over there in a couple of hours with food. You get the alcohol.”

“Deal. See you later.” Payton hangs up and heads for her car, beyond ready for a night with her girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton, Natasha, Wanda and Maria enjoy a girls night sleep over

Besides the quick stop at the alcohol store, Payton heads straight home, stripping off her clothes before she fully gets to the bathroom. 

Taking her time to just soak in the tub for nearly an hour, enjoying the combination of hot water, scented oils, aromatherapy candles, and music playing softly in the background. She can feel the tension in her shoulders ease, and for a short while, her mind goes blank. No worries, no stress, nothing on her mind. 

After her soak, she steps out of the tub to get dressed in her favorite purple and white plaid long pajama bottoms with a purple tank top. She braids her blond hair into two long pigtails and then curls up in the corner of her sofa. Not long after, her door is opened and in walks three women.

“Hey, hey buttercup!” Natasha’s voice booms throughout the apartment. 

They too are in more comfortable clothes, with overnight bags. Payton grins, knowing that a girls night will turn into a sleepover. That means they all plan on getting drunk off their asses. 

Natasha works on passing out the food and drinks as Wanda goes over to Payton and curls around her, laying her head on Payton’s shoulder, “What is wrong? Why the need for girls night?”

“Your brother for one.”

Wanda rolls her eyes, “What has the idiot done now?”

“Still bugging me about going out.” Payton answers and then proceeds to tell them about how he would corner her throughout the day to ask her out. 

Maria is the one to pop up with, “Well, why not just go out with him? What would the harm be?”

Payton gives her a droll stare, “Really? I tried the whole “mixing work and pleasure” thing. And we see how that turned out.”

“Oh, please Pay,” Natasha starts, “this has nothing to do with dating in the workplace. You are still hung up on what happened with Steve.”

The room goes quiet, even Natasha. They all had a silent agreement not to talk about what happened with Steve, even though it has been a good seven, eight, months. It was still a sore spot for Payton to talk about. After a moment of silence, Payton clears her throat,

“You are right. I am still not fully over what happened with Steve, but it is not just that. I do not like Pietro’s approach to asking me out. Just cocky and like he knows if he just gives me a look and I will melt right into his arms.”

The ladies nod in agreement, with Natasha speaking up, “Yeah, that is kind of pompous of him. But if he tried a different method, you might consider it?”

The blonde shrugs, “Maybe. I don’t know. I haven't really considered it. When I first met him, I thought he was cute, then all of that went down, and he became an ass.”

The three other women laugh, with Wanda speaking up,

“Yeah, my brother can be an ass, but he means well. I think. But anyway, I think that you should give it a shot. Take it from me, and not saying this because he is my brother, but he is not a bad guy, just an idiot from time to time.”

“Maybe. He just needs to prove that he is not a jackass all the time. Flirty I am okay with, but there is flirty and then there is pushy.”

Wanda squeezes Payton, “I will talk to him and knock some sense into him if I need to.”

Natasha pipes in with her two cents, “So, if Pietro changes his attitude and proves himself to be an okay guy, do you think you will give him a chance?”

Payton shrugs, poking at her food, “I don’t know, I never really thought about it. I guess it depends on Pietro and how much his attitude changed. But it is not like it really matters anyway, I go not really have to time to date.”

“Why?” Natasha asks with a smirk, “You are not that busy right now are you? Or are you making up work to try and get out of going on a date?”

The blonde rolls her eyes, “Funny, but no. That is actually the second part of why I needed this. Steve came by my office today.” 

The three women pause and just stare at Payton. She glances over each of their faces, seeing the same shocked expression. The room is completely silent; Wanda, Maria, and Natasha waiting for Payton to continue and Payton waiting for some reaction other than shock and silence. 

Maria is the first one to recover and speaks up, “Did you kill him? I really don't want paperwork to do in the morning?”

“Yup,” Payton deadpans, “I totally killed him and just using this as my last night before I have to go on the run… No Maria, I did not hurt him.”

Maria shrugs, leaning back in her seat, “Valid question…”

Natasha rolls her eyes, tossing a piece of food at the older woman, “Hush.” the redhead turns back to Payton, “ So what happened? What did he want? He wasn’t there to apologize and get you back did he? Because they ship better have sailed 8 months ago when he did you dirty.”

“No, work related.” Payton answers, watching her words. Thinking that it might be best to not over share, “He just asked if I would be willing to help him and Sam gather some research, apparently they have hit a dead end with it.” 

“And you are going to help him?” Wanda questions.

“I figured, since Sam is involved, I could just work with Sam and ignore Steve like my life depends on it. Plus, it has been 8 months, I can be professional and not let hurt feelings get in the way…Right?” complete silence, “Oh thanks for the vote of confidence! You guys suck!”

Payton crosses her arms, bottom lip poked out. She hears Natasha scoff, 

“Pay, you just said “hurt feelings” as in present tense. You are not over what Steve did to you, and that is why we are kind of worried at the idea of you working with him. Are you positive that you will be able to handle this?”

Payton thinks for a moment, “Yeah, I think so. He never really said anything about us working together. More like me trying to gather information, let him or Sam know what I find, and then we are done. So, maybe it won’t be that big of a deal, and will be quick and painless.”

“Again I ask, is he going to be walking out or am I going to have paperwork? Please don’t make me have paperwork.”

“Maria?” Payton, Wanda, and Natasha shout, laughing.

Soon their focus goes to other things, topics quickly changing. They laugh, eat, watch movies, and slowly work their way to getting drunk. Well three of them get drunk. Payton has never been one to drink much, she will get a buzz but never fully drunk. Therefore she becomes the one to make sure everyone is alright once the alcohol has taken effect and they do not hurt themselves. But mostly, they all were content to sit in Payton’s living room and gossip, which is what Payton truly loves about their girls nights.

“You know what Romanoff, fuck you!” Payton shouts after Natasha finishes telling an embarrassing story on her.

“I’ve offered! You never take me up on it!” Natasha hollers back, laughing.

“Wait, wait, wait, what?!” Hill practically screeches, “Details!”

Payton shakes her head, “There are no details. Natasha was drunk then. And I mean drunk! So of course nothing was going to happen!”

“So, if I wasn’t drunk… maybe?” Natasha teases.

“No, definitely not. I love you, but I love you like a sister. No, never.” 

“Damn.” says with mock disappointment, causing the others to laugh and roll their eyes.

The night rolls on and eventually everyone curls up either on a chair, love seat or sofa; down for the count. This night has been just what Payton needed to de-stress and refocus her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton begins her search for Bucky. And a run in with Steve and Sharon has Payton acting out of character.

Oh this is a bad idea. This is an extremely bad idea. This is so far out of her job description! And there is no way that she is even going to get paid extra! If anything, she could possibly lose her job when they find out what she is doing. Why the hell is she here again? … Oh yeah, because of Steve… Damn it Rogers.

*Flashback*

_After the girls night and nursing a killer hangover, Payton turns her attention to the file that Steve had given her and dives head first into her search for Mr. James Barnes. It is not an easy task, and she knew that it would not be, but it was even more difficult than she had originally thought. Payton becomes so focused on tracking the man down that it no longer it about finding him for Steve. Instead she is determined to find him just to prove to herself that she can do it; she might like a challenge occasionally, but she does not enjoy when she comes up short and made to feel like she has failed at the one thing she always excels in._

_Being so engrossed with tracking, she even takes a few days off of work so that she does not lose her momentum. It takes her longer than she would have liked, but once she found just the tiniest of bread crumbs, Payton feels she has hit the jackpot._

_Oh course, why had she not thought about that sooner? Security cameras, ATM cameras, traffic cameras; there are literally cameras everywhere! No matter how good Bucky Barnes is, it is difficult to hide from all cameras. There is bound to be shots of him everywhere, even just a glimpse, she just has to search hard enough. Soon, it feels as though everything is falling into place, and she is able to track his every movements, including where he has stopped. James “Bucky” Barnes is no longer a ghost to Payton._

_‘A week, it took me a freaking week! I was expecting longer but I am not going to complain that I have found him sooner than expected. Now, just to tell Steve.’ Payton think to herself, all the proof that she needs to show Steve in her bag._

_She enters Avenger Tower for the first time in a week and ignores all calls and glances sent her way as she rushes right to Steve’s office. She even ignores Pietro who tries to stop her,_

_“I thought I was the speedy one around here?” he says to himself watching Payton practically run through the building._

_“Steve! I need to talk to you! I…”_

_Payton’s words falter as she comes to a complete stop upon entering Steve’s office. Steve and Sharon are cuddled up on the sofa, apparently Payton caught them in the middle of a lover’s embrace._

_“Payton!”_

_“Excuse you!”_

_Steve and Sharon exclaim at the same time, with Steve jumping away from the blonde woman and off of the sofa,_

_“P-Payton! Uh, wh-hat, um, what is it you need?”_

_He is so flustered about being caught with Sharon he stumbles over his words, fumbling around to straighten out his clothes. From the side he hears Sharon sigh and stand as well. ___

____

____

_Payton wipes all emotion from her face, “I need to speak to Steve about something.”_

_“And I am sure that it can wait. Now leave.” Sharon snaps at Payton before Steve can reply._

_“Sharon stop.”_

_“No Steve. The jealous little bitch is only interrupting us because she still cannot handle the fact that you choose me over her. Why you would have wanted her anyway is beyond me.”_

_Payton takes a deep breath, trying to hold back her anger and remain professional, “It is important Steve. It is about that thing you asked me about.”_

_“You mean…” Steve begins to question but is stopped by Sharon._

_“Stop trying to get his attention and fuck off. He does not want a child like you, he wants a real woman. And there is nothing you could ever offer him that I cannot do for him, I am 10 times better than you in every way! So why don’t you just go run along and bother someone who actually cares and likes you.” Sharon sneers at Payton._

__

__

_Payton glares at the older woman, clenching her fists at her sides. It was taking all of her restraint from punching the woman in her smug ass face. God she fucking hates Sharon Carter. What the fuck does Steve see in the woman other than she has the same DNA as “all amazing” Peggy Carter?_

_Steve’s eyes dart between Sharon and Payton, ready to rush into action if things take a turn for the worse. From the look on Payton’s face, he is expecting her to be the one to make the first move in attacking Sharon. Even he is feeling a little aggravated with Sharon’s attitude towards Payton; he is dying to know what she found on Bucky but Sharon is refusing to let her speak. It is easy to tell that Payton is ready to go off at any moment for the disrespect she is being shown. Instead, she does something that shocks both Sharon and Steve. She smiles._

_“You are right Sharon. I should go find some who care and likes me. And not just because I share the same DNA as Peggy Carter. A woman you can never measure up to, a woman you will always have to compete with and be second best. How does it feel to only have Steve’s attention now because you are the closest he will ever get to having your great aunt Peg? Though I think Steve is the one getting the short end of the stick because there is no way in hell you will ever be half the woman she was. Once second best, always second best. At least when Steve was with me, I was not competing with the ghost of a memory. I guess I should thank you huh? Dodged that bullet!”_

_Payton narrows her gaze onto Steve, “You know what, what I had to tell you is clearly not as important as whatever it was you were doing with… her. But just hope it is worth it. Because you just lost your only chance of getting the help your were so begging me for a few days ago. Oh look Sharon, something else you could not give him and come in second with, and he had to go to someone else for. Gee your relationship must be so wonderful. Well, bye-bye now. Use protection, and also if you happen to find the earring I lost in the sofa, I would very much like it back! Thanks!”_

_Payton turns on her heel with a satisfied smile and fighting back a laugh and to look on Sharon’s face. And just before she closes the door, she hears Sharon screech at Steve and a fight break out. It might be petty, but Payton is happy with herself; enjoying the feeling of being a vindictive little bitch. And she really does feel a whole lot better getting that all off her chest now._

*End Flashback*

Payton comes out of her little flashback when a couple of screaming, laughing children run past her. Her eyes dart around, hoping that she has not lost sight of the one she is there to meet. She breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that he has not left yet, only moved to a different stand. Payton watches him closely as he picks through the fruit on the stands. From where she is standing, she cannot see what he is getting, but he is very delicate with each piece he picks up. 

The small smile that comes to his face as he talks to the stand owner gives him a boyish look to him. He seems as though he is at ease, relaxed; and honestly Payton does not want to mess with that. If he is happy here, then who is she to mess with that? 

She remains watching him, having an inner argument with herself on if she should approach the man of just leave him be and walk away. With a sigh, Payton makes her decision and stands from her table, putting some money down and walking away. Though she does not get far before a hand is roughly grabbing her arm and jerking around and forcing her against a wall,

“Who the hell are you and why are you following me?” his gruff voice harsh in her ears.

Payton’s eyes widen, her heart nearly stopping. In a weak and unsteady voice, she replies,

“My name is Payton Gardner and I work with Steve Rogers to try and find you… James “Bucky” Barnes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Payton have a little chat...

Observing Bucky closely, Payton notices how his eyes immediately begin to shift around. His jaw tenses and his body stiff, and it is not difficult to tell that he has quickly switched to survival mode. 

“He is not here, if you are looking for him. I came on my own. Actually, he does not even know that I left and I made sure that there are no clues on where I went if they look.”

She wanted to put him at ease, but he does not relax at all. If anything, it puts him on edge even more. And before Payton knows what is going on, Bucky grabs her by the arm and is pulling her down the sidewalk. 

“Hey! Let go! You could have asked nicely you know!” Payton shouts, and she is just thankful that Bucky lives so close to the farmers market that he is not dragging her for too long, her short legs can hardly keep up to his long strides. 

Once in the Bucky’s apartment, or whatever you want to call it, he roughly pushes her in and locks the door. She gets that he is probably paranoid in being found, but the amount of deadbolts and newspaper on the windows, seems like a bit much to Payton. Then again, what would she know? She has never been considered one of the most deadly assassins alive, wanted by most governments, and on the run from, well everyone. 

She takes a seat at his small table and rubs her wrist, “What the hell is it with you damn super soldiers and grabbing my arm to drag me around?”

Bucky quirks an eyebrow; crossing his arms as he leans against the door to block her only way out. Unless she would like to attempt jumping off the balcony, and yeah that would be a big fuck no. So that leaves her sitting in an uncomfortable silence, resting her head on one hand and tapping her fingers on the table. 

Bucky practically glares at her from his spot at the door. It is easy for him to tell that she is only armed with a small handgun in her bag. But even if she tried anything, he would get to her before she even has a chance to make a move for the gun. He is confused on how it is possible for this girl, who he towers over, to act so calm. She has not shown the slightest bit of fear of him except for when he first grabbed her. She must have something on her to make her to not be scared of him. Either that or she is a very good actress. 

Still, Bucky finds himself lowering his defenses ever so slightly. She might not look like a threat but past experience has shown him that the most innocent looking ones can also be some of the most dangerous. 

Payton’s eyes dart around the room, taking in the bare minimum of stuff that he possesses, 

“So… nice place you got here…” she remarks to break the silence.

“How do you know Steve?” he demands, determined to get answers from the blonde woman before he even considers letting her go. 

“He speaks!” Payton exclaims, full of sarcasm. 

This earns her an eye roll from Bucky but he says nothing else, waiting for her answer.

“Fine. I work with Steve. First when he was with Shield, I was there, kind of, during the whole thing in D.C. But after that, Hydra getting exposed, I was hired on to work for Tony Stark and the Avengers. I work as a… well to put it simply I am really good with computers, and a glorified secretary. Apparently after D.C. Steve has been looking for you, but given your skills, it was a little impossible for him. That is where I came into play.”

“How would you have been able to find me if he couldn’t? It has been nearly three years.”

“True. But I am really good at my job and finding people, even people who do not want to be found, it is what I do. If it makes you feel better, it did take me about a week to find you. Does not usually take me that long to track someone I am looking for. But given the fact that you are off the grid mostly, I had to get a little creative; I used ATM and traffic cams mostly to track your movements.” 

“If Steve asked you to find me, the why are you here and not him?” 

Bucky’s question slightly surprises her, but then again it does not. She knows a little of what their relationship was back in their “younger” days. So of course he would expect it to be Steve to come to him first, not a woman that he has never met before in his very long life. Payton takes a deep breath, not entirely sure on how to answer him. She did not want to tell him that his best friend is not here because he is too busy fucking Peggy Carter’s great niece. 

“I was just here to observe. I was not going to actually talk to you. But I wanted to see for myself how you were living and try to determine if having Steve come to you, disrupting the routine you have made for yourself, would negatively impact any progress that you have made since escaping from Hydra. Steve’s only concern is getting you back, he is not thinking about any kind of repercussion that might happen forcing you into something you are not yet ready for. His intentions are in the right place, but he is thinking only of getting his best friend back.”

Not a complete lie; that was a concern Payton had when Steve came to her for help. But let’s just hope that Bucky buys her excuse. 

She observes him closely, trying to predict what his next move is going to be. His arms drop to his sides and the tension seems to leave his shoulders. Bucky puts his head down to hide his face behind his hair, but Payton is still able to see the way his eyes soften, a far off look behind his blue eyes. She breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing along with Bucky, but worrying about what he could be thinking of.

Bucky can hear the honesty in her voice, and he wants to believe her, but just cannot allow himself to do so just yet. 

“I remember him; I remember him as the skinny kid who always got into fights with guys twice his size, because he could never back down. I usually had to save him.”

Payton laughs, “Well that hasn’t changed much, still gets into a lot of fights.”

Her joke fails to lighten the somber mood, not even getting Bucky to crack a smile.

“I remember Steve rescuing me from Hydra the first time, and the fall from the train. Most of my memories that Hydra stole from me I have gained back. And what I did as the Winter Soldier, that never leaves; I remember it all that I wish I could forget. But no matter what I remember, no matter the memories that I have, I do not think that I can be the same Bucky that Steve remembers.”

Slowly standing, Payton moves to stand in front of Bucky. He sounds so defeated and dejected by the thought of Steve turning him away at not being the man he used to know. Yet also remorseful for his actions as the Winter Soldier. She feels this urge to give him some form of comfort.

“I don’t think that Steve is going to care that you are not the same Bucky he knew from childhood. I doubt that Steve is the same man you are remembering. People change. But you do not have to go to him right now. He does not know that I found you, and if you want, I will keep it that way. You do not know me, so you have no reason the trust me, but I would like to help you that best that I can Bucky.”

Bucky raises his head, staring at her with puppy eyes that make Payton just want to hold him. She is such a sucker for the puppy eyes, and he pulls it off so well. 

“Why? You said it yourself, I do not know you, and you barely know me. So why would you want to help me in anyway? What kind of relationship do you have with Steve to even think twice about me?”

Payton throws her head back laughing, “Oh buddy, that is a loaded question right there. And a story for another time. But simply put, there is no relationship between Steve and me.” 

Standing to his full height, Bucky stares down at Payton in attempt to intimidate her. But she simply looks up at him, her big blue eyes meet his, blinking sweetly. Bucky almost falters in his stance, his cheeks turning a light pink. Been awhile since a woman looked at him with anything other than fear in her eyes, he is not sure how to handle that. 

Clearing his throat, he tries to compose himself, gathering what remained of his thoughts. 

“I can’t trust you. For all I know you could be Hydra in disguise to lead them right to me. I’m going to go through you stuff, take that gun you think you have hidden. Until I think I can even give you an ounce of trust, you are not leaving my sight.”

 _What the fuck Barnes?! That is not what you were going to say!_ Bucky scolds himself walking to the kitchen. 

Payton’s eyes shift from his back to the door. She has a clear shot to get away, until she looks up and sees that the top latch is just out of her reach. Damn her shortness!

“So I’m you captive now?!” she hollers at him with her hands on her hips.

“Pretty much.” is his dry reply.

Rolling her eyes, Payton slams her head on the door,

“Well, there are worse looking guys to be stuck with.” she mumbles to herself.

Bucky picks up on her words, thanks to his enhanced hearing and blushes slightly. “What was that?”

He questions, playing dumb.

“Nothing!” Payton quickly answers, standing straight and mentally cursing herself for forgetting about how well he can hear. Of course he is going to have better hearing; Steve has stronger hearing thanks to the serum. 

_‘I am so fucked.’_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton's absence is questioned by the Avengers as they also take notice of her silence and lack of communication.

“Does anyone know where Payton is? I have not seen her in a few days.” Pietro questions as he walks into the common room.

Most everyone was there, lounging around and being lazy. Natasha looks up at the silver haired man from her spot on the sofa, playing with her phone,

“She took a little vacation. Something about her last research project frying her brain and needed some time away.” she answers.

“Well has anyone talked to her? I have tried calling her but got no answer.”

“That, my dear brother, is because every time you talk to her, you try to ask her out. She is avoiding you and ignoring you until you get your head out of your ass.” Wanda pats him on the shoulder as she walks past him.

Pietro falls into one of the chairs with a huff, “I am worried about her. Have any of you talked to her?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “Relax. When Payton takes a vacation, she pretty much unplugs from technology, except for her camera.”

“But does she go so long without at least sending a text message? Have you heard from Payton once? She has been gone nearly a week and nothing?”

The group looks around, people shrugging and claiming that none of them have spoken to Payton at all since she left. This has Natasha sitting up straight and pulling and dialing Payton’s number. It goes right to voice mail. She tries again, same result, and again, this time Natasha left a message,

“Payton, give me a call when you get this. I want to hear about your trip. Okay, bye.”

She tries to sound calm and nonchalant about it. He attention turns to Steve who is standing by the window, jaw clenched. She has a feeling that somehow he is connected to Payton’s sudden vacation and lack of communication.

“Rogers! You were the last one to see Payton before she left? For some reason, did she say something to you? Did something happen?”

Steve’s eyes widen slightly, shocked at Natasha suddenly calling on him. His mind flashes to the confrontation between Payton and Sharon that day in his office. Might not be a good idea to mention that to Natasha since she and Wanda are not Sharon’s biggest fans. But then again he cannot lie worth a damn to the redheaded Russian.

“Um… well it was not that great of an interaction, but nothing major happened. I mean nothing that would really cause her to leave so suddenly.”

Steve tries to keep his voice straight and hopes they do not catch on that he is not saying everything.

Tony speaks up, narrowing his eyes at the super soldier, “What could Payton possibly want to talk to you about when she tries to avoid you like the plague?”

Leaning his head back against the window, Steve lets out a long sigh. Maybe he needs to tell them about Sam and his side project?

“Well? I am waiting.” Tony’s says impatiently. 

“I asked Payton to help me track down Bucky!” Steve blurts out.

Everyone in the room freezes, staring at Steve wide eyed and in disbelief. And then at once Natasha, Tony, Pietro, and Wanda begin to yell at Steve. Their voices all mixing together Steve is barely about to make out what they are saying. 

“Are you out of your damn mind?!”

“Why would you get Payton involved with something like that?”

“You understand that Bucky Barnes is not the same man you grew up with Steve! He is the fucking Winter Soldier!”

“Do you hate Payton so much that you could so easily send her to her death!”

“Even if he is in some way the Bucky you knew, he could still go all assassin on her! She is good, but not that good!” 

They just keep going and going, one right after another and their voices melting together.

Sam tries to slowly back out of the room, wanting nothing to do with the verbal ass whipping Steve is getting. Steve notices him trying to leave,

“It was Sam’s idea!” Steve shouts pointing to Sam. “Sam was the one to suggest that we get Payton involved.

“Come on man!” 

Just like children tattling on one another.

And with that Sam is forced to endure the same scolding as Steve that lasted a good hour. 

“I didn’t think it would be a problem. We were coming up with dead ends, figured she could just point us in the right direction.” Sam says in attempt to defend himself.

“And I doubt this even has anything to do with Bucky. She even said that with him living off the grid, it could be impossible to find him. Maybe everyone is just freaking out for nothing and Payton really is just on vacation, logged off from all technology. She is probably fine. Plus, why would Payton go out looking for Bucky herself? She never does any type of field work so why start now?” 

Steve tries to reason, and it seems to calm the others down slightly. Payton was a smart girl, she knows better than to go into a possibly dangerous situation. She is well trained, she trained with Natasha for heaven's sake, and is always armed in some manner; the girl can hold her own. Besides, if Payton was in any kind of trouble, she would find a way to let them know. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift occurs and Bucky slowly comes to trust Payton

Being with Bucky has not been that bad actually. He took her back to her hotel to get her clothes and other stuff that she had with her. He did go through just about everything and take away any sort of weapon that she had on her. Payton was a little peeved at that, but seeing his face when he held up a pair of her panties made it a little better. Bucky even allowed Payton enough privacy to shower and be in the bathroom alone. Other than that, she never did leave his sight.

She figured she would be irritated by him watching her all the time, and it was a little annoying, however it could have been worse. Never once did he insult her, look down on her, treat her bad in any way, shape or form. Somehow being Bucky’s “captive” was kind of calming, relaxing in a way. It gave her a chance to focus on things other than work. 

Bucky forced her to go to the farmers market with him, and Payton took it upon herself to teach him how to cook more than just the bear minimal that he got by on. Even showing him some recipes to incorporate plums. It was nice in a way, even though they did not really talk much, but she understood that he did not trust her. Some part of her wanted him to trust her, because in just the few short days that she has been with Bucky Barnes, she has found herself wishing she could help him. And in order to help him, she needs to earn his trust. 

One incident, on about the third or fourth day of Payton coming to stay with Bucky, changes how he behaves towards her. 

During the middle of the night, Payton is woken up by the sounds of Bucky yelling in his sleep. She cannot make out what he is saying, but knows that whatever is going on is causing him a whole lot of stress. Payton wants to do something to help him, but she is terrified; she has no idea what she could possible do to help him. Especially if he is caught in the middle of a flashback and ends up trying to attacking her if she even tries to wake him up. 

No all she can do is sit and watch him, hoping he does not hurt himself. Tears fill her eyes hearing his screams of agony, watching him toss and turn, his body drenched in sweat. It is just horrible seeing him like this and knowing that she cannot help him. As it begins to get to the point of just unbearable and Payton is ready to wake him up, no matter if he attacks her or not, Bucky shoots up into sitting position, gasping for air.

Payton is by his side before she can even think twice, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. “Easy now take deep breaths; that’s it, in through your nose, out through your mouth. That's it. Do you need anything? Water?”

Bucky can only nod his head, still trying to regulate his breathing. She moves quick, getting him a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Get nightmares like that often I guess?”

Bucky just nods, nearly chugging the water,

“Hey slow down, you do not want to choke on the water.” 

Payton sits next to him on his makeshift bed, “Do you need anything else?”

“Are you okay?” he rasps. 

“What?”

He is the one who has just possibly relieved a traumatic event and he is asking her if she is alright? He has got this a little backwards doesn’t he?

“I am pretty sure that I should be the one asking you if you are alright or not.”

With a shake of his head, Bucky turns his head to stare at her with those steel blue eyes of his,

“No Payton, I need to know that you are alright. Did I hurt you or anything?”

“No Bucky, you didn’t hurt me. Scared me a little when I woke up to you yelling and when you started yelling in different languages. But that was it.”

“So then, why the tears?” he questions.

Payton gives him a sad smile, “Well, it is not the most pleasant experience in the world to sit by and watch you suffer through those nightmares. I have read about PTSD and how the nightmares can be so I knew not to interfere. I so wanted to though, Bucky, I could not stand seeing you in pain like that. But…” 

Bucky is shocked to say the least. He did not think that anyone would ever care about what he went through. If anything, he would think most people would think he deserves it after what he has done as the Winter Soldier. And yet this woman is shedding tears for him because he was in pain. Before Bucky can stop himself, he is reaching his hand up and gently wiping away her tears. 

“It was better for you to keep your distance. I don’t want to hurt you. You’re so tiny and I might break you in half.”

Payton gives a small chuckle, making no effort to move his hand from her cheek, “I am tougher than most give me credit for. But then again, your arms are about the size of my head.” 

This got a small laugh out of Bucky. Very small. It is written all over his face that he is shaken from whatever it was he relieved from his nightmare. She wants to ask him what it was, but she is not going to push him, he barely knows her, so there is no reason why he would open up to her like that.

Bucky finally drops his hand and stares down at his lap. Payton thinks that he wants to ask her to leave but does not say it out loud, so she goes to stand up but his hand shoots out and lightly grasp her wrist.

“Wait, can… can you sit with me? Just, just for a little bit?”

His voice is small and timid; there is no way that she can say no to him. She simply nods and gets more comfortable on his makeshift mat. They sit in silence for a short while, neither knowing what to say and Payton feels very uncomfortable being so close to him she begins to flick at her thumb nail.

“Why do you do that?” Bucky’s voice breaks through the silence.

“Do what?” she asks, cocking her head to the side.

“That,” he says pointing to her hand, “flick your nail like that.”

Payton blushes, “Oh um, sorry. Habit. It gets on Steve’s nerves a lot. Sometime I do it just to tick him off.”

“Why?”

Shrugging she replies with, “It is funny I guess. Then again I breath and… never mind.”

Payton wants to watch what she says about Steve in front of Bucky, not really sure how he would react.

“Has Steve really been looking for me?” 

Payton stares at him in disbelief, “Of course Bucky! Did you really think he wouldn’t? The moment he knew you were alive; all he cared about was getting you back. Come hell or high water, Steve Roger’s only true goal is getting back his Bucky. He doesn’t care what you’ve done, willingly or not, all he cares about his making sure his best friend is alright. I know you probably feel alone, but you are not as alone as you think.”

After that night, things between them grew comfortable and they begin to talk much more. That is what made the whole thing easier to deal with, was that he started to talk to her more, opening up. Payton guesses that begin alone for so long, even after leaving Hydra, he was still forced into isolation, that he has craved some form of human interaction, other than talking to those at the market, but was just too scared. And since he now knows that she is not there to hurt him, he can find it in him trust her, if just slightly. Payton has no way of explaining or understanding it but somehow she and Bucky have seemed to click. Things should not be this easy, it really shouldn’t; she should be angry at him and looking for a way out, not enjoying listening to him talking about what memories he has recovered.

Yet here she is doing just that.

Bucky and Payton find themselves sitting out on his balcony, star watching and Bucky is talking about some of the trouble that he as Steve used to get into when they were younger. 

“You know, the more I hear you talk about Steve from his “younger days” I just can’t imagine it being the same Steve Rogers that I know.” Payton says, laying her head back on the wall.

Bucky glances at her from the corner of his eye, “Has he really changed that much?”

She gives him a shrug, “Honestly, I can’t tell you if he is still like you might remember, but the man his is to me, yeah completely different.”

“Bad different or…? Because he used to have issues talking to beautiful dames such as yourself.”

Payton bows her head, trying to hide the red of her cheeks. Bucky bites his lip to suppress his smirk. Kind of felt nice to know he can still make women blush, and Payton is just adorable when she blushes. 

She has helped him feel not so crazy, talked him down when he feel the anxiety begin to rise. She is there to listen to him, whether it is just talking about before the War or even after. Payton has not judged him once. And Bucky finds himself, smiling more now that she is around, becoming little by little the man he used to be. Even without doing anything special she has helped him more than she probably realizes. Probably more than Bucky even realizes.

Payton turns her head, meeting his gaze and gives an uncertain smile, 

“Maybe you could think about coming back with me to New York? Meeting Steve again? See just how different he might be from what you remember?”

His eyes go wide before he is narrowing them at her. He does not say anything, only quickly standing and rushing back into the apartment. Oh how quickly a night can take a turn,

“Bucky!”

She wants to leave… wants to leave him! Of course she would want to leave, why would she even want to stay with him as long as she has? He has been holding her against her will, everything had just been to keep him from hurting her and…

“Bucky stop it!” 

Payton grabs him by the arm and tries to pull him to a stop, “Please, I know where your mind just went and I am not trying to convince me to let me go. I know that for a while now you have had the top lock undone so I could leave whenever. But I have stayed because I want to help you!”

“Why?! Why would you want to help me?! I still do not understand why you would want to help me! If you want to leave then go! But I can’t, I have to stay here!”

She gives him a sad smile, taking a step closer to him, “I want to help you, because you look at me with those blue eyes of your and I just see pain and misery. I want to take that look away. I want to help you because I know that you deserve better after Hydra. I want to help you Bucky, but there is only so much I can do. I have explained to you about PTSD, but I am not trained to help with that. There is a guy, another friend of Steve’s, he is trained to help soldiers with PTSD and I really think he could help you.” 

Reaching down to grab his hand, Payton laces their fingers together, “I don’t want to leave without you, but I am going to have to go home soon. I have been here nearly two weeks Bucky, without sending a word back home. I have kept my tracks covered for as long as I can, but if I do not at least call them, I have a feeling Natasha is going to call a full blown search and rescue and that is the last thing I want for you. If you come back with me willingly and of your own choice then they will have to see that you are no longer the Winter Soldier. Please Bucky.”

Bucky stares at the hands locked together and he cannot bring himself to let go. He is not sure if he can even let Payton go; he knows he should and that to keep her here any longer would make her hate him. That is if she did not already, no matter what she says. But would it be safe to go back with her? Would he be putting more people in trouble by leaving this place and basically re-entering the real world? Would Payton stand by him if he asks her or is he possibly becoming too attached to her? 

“Bucky…?” Her soft voice breaks Bucky’s thoughts.

His eyes snap up to meet her own bright blue eyes. She is looking up at him, hopeful of what his answer might be. He doesn’t know what his answer is going to be but he answers his mouth anyway.

“Payton, I…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to get back to the real world.

“I am fine Natasha I swear. I’m sorry I didn’t call, or anything. But I just needed some time to disconnect from the world.”

Payton moves around trying to air out the house some from being locked up for so long with her gone. Bucky is upstairs taking a shower so Payton takes this time to call up Natasha to try and suck up a little so that her best friend is not too pissed at her.

“Well, I am coming over to make sure that you are alright, I need to check for myself.”

“No!” Payton says a little too quickly, “Um, I mean, I you don’t have to do that. I will be at work tomorrow so I will see you then.”

Natasha is not buying her excuse, “Payton, what are you not telling me? Are you in any kind of trouble? You can tell me and I will…”

“I’m not in trouble Tasha! It is just… I’m just still trying to come down from the trip and am a little tired. Not really up for company right now you know? I swear I will come find you tomorrow and… um… uh…”

Payton forgets what she is trying to say, distracted by the sudden appearance by Bucky who enters the kitchen wearing just a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips. His chest bare with a few drops of water dripping down from his hair, wet from his shower.

“Payton?” Natasha calls out to her.

“Huh? Oh um, yeah. Call you later… bye.”

She quickly hangs up before Natasha can get another word in. Bucky stares at her with his head cocked, 

“Everything good?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Natasha wants to come over and make sure that I’m uninjured and to probably kick my ass for not calling sooner.”

Bucky looks down feeling guilty that he has gotten her in trouble with her friend. He doesn’t have to say anything and Payton knows what he is thinking.

“Stop it. I choose not to call, I know I could have picked up my phone at any point to call but I didn't. So get rid of the puppy eyes. You know I can’t handle the puppy eyes.” 

Bucky fights back a smile, watching her turn and head into the kitchen. He sits on her sofa, blowing out a long breath and runs his hand through his hair, 

“What wrong?”

“Payton, I dun think this is a good idea.”

She takes a seat next to him and hand him a glass of water. Gives a long sigh, she shakes her head,

“Bucky, we flew over 4,700 miles that is 12 hours on a plane. We have basically time traveled; it’s too late for you to say you should have just stayed home.”

“Yeah, I know…but,” Bucky sighs out.

“Hey look at me.” she says gently, “I am not going to force you into doing something you’re not ready for. Baby steps right? It is not like I am going to make you go to work with me tomorrow; like I said, I am not throwing you to the sharks and making you fend for yourself. And when you do go to face Steve again, it is going to be here, where you have the upper hand.”

“And you will be with me?” he asks, trying to hide just how scared he really feels.

She gives a gentle smile, taking his free hand in hers, “And I will be right there with you. Now come on, let’s try and get some sleep. I am going to have to go into work tomorrow and deal with that fall out.”

Bucky squeezes her hand, “What are you going to tell them?”

“Same thing I told Tasha I guess,” she shrugs, “that I just disconnected from the world and didn’t want to talk to anyone while I was gone.”

Bucky stares at her, unsure, “And they’re going to believe that?” 

“Probably not, but I will get by with it for awhile until they find out the truth. And then… well we'll cross that bridge when we get there. How ‘bout that? Good night Bucky.”

“Night Payton.” 

The two head to their separate bedrooms and try to fall asleep. But both just end up tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Payton hears the door to her room creak open, and soft footsteps slowly make their way towards her bed. She does not say anything, or move until Bucky has crawled under the covers and settled next to her on the bed. 

She turns to face Bucky, finding his giving her a shy smile, both lying on their sides to face the other,

“Amazing isn’t it?”

“What?” Bucky asks, confused.

Payton scoots closer, placing her hand next to Bucky’s flesh hand resting on the pillow, “It is amazing that in just two short weeks of us being forced to share a bed that we are now having trouble sleeping without the other.”

Bucky’s smile grows, “We shared a bed because someone was too stubborn to take the bed while I slept on the floor.”

Payton gives him a mock glare, “It was your bed, and I was technically your captive, I should have been sleeping on the floor.” 

She lets out a giggle when Bucky just shushes her with a roll of his eyes. 

“Goodnight Payton.”

“Goodnight Bucky.”

Bucky and Payton fall into a peaceful sleep, their hands just barely touching, but enough to know that the other is still there. 

Come morning, they are still in the same position, except now his hand is resting on top of hers, holding tight. She groans, burying her face deeper into the pillow at the sound of her alarm clock going off.

Bucky follows her groan with one of his own, “I am going to throw it into the wall if you don’t shut it off.”

“Sorry…” she turns over, not even opening her eyes, just blindly looking for the source of the noise to shut it up.

Once the clock is off, Payton goes to sit up, disturbing Bucky,

“Where… going? I gotta get up?”

She grins at how cute he sounds half asleep, “Only if you want too.” she yawns, “I have to get dressed for work.”

Payton grabs some clothes and heads into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Once she is done, she heads to the kitchen, finding Bucky already there, making coffee for himself and a hot cup of tea already fixed up for Payton.

“Thank you Bucky.”

He gives a nonchalant shrug, “Figured you would need it, and I’m not going back to sleep anyway.”

Still she smiles, “Alright, I should be home by 6 or so, I think I might pick up some takeout for us. If you want, you can use my computer. Password and everything is on a sticky note in the top drawer of my desk under some notebooks.”

He gives her a tired nod, and shifts on his feet, “Do you um… never mind.”

“What?”

“Could you leave some money, I might try to go to the store we passed yesterday, pick up a few things.”

Payton checks the time and she still has time before she has to catch the train, “Alright, let’s make a quick list. Okay?”

They plan up a shopping list for Bucky and Payton helps write out some directions if he wants to explore more than just the block. She does not want to say anything, but she is so proud that he is willing to go out already and not just shut himself off in her house. That was something she was really worried about and had not figured out how to bring up to him. 

“I need to leave, please do not try to go anywhere on the trains. I can still manage to get lost on the trains and I have lived here longer than you… well… you know what I mean.”

The man lets out a low chuckle, “I get it. I’ll be careful.”

“And please, if you feel any kind of anxiety or panic, get home as quickly as possible and call me. Do not force yourself into something you are not ready for.”

Bucky is unable to stop himself; placing his hand on her neck and pressing his lips lightly to her forehead, causing Payton’s cheeks to heat up.

“I will be careful. Promise. Now head on to work and I will be here when you get home.”

Payton reluctantly pulls away from him, picking up her bag and heads for the door.

Bucky can already feel the panic bubble up at watching her leave, “Payton! Wait!”

She turns to him, eyes wide and full of concern. No he cannot do that to her, he can’t hold her here in her own house because he is having trouble letting her go. She brought him her to help him get better meaning he is not going to have her as a safety net all the time. Plus he was able to manage three years without her, what is another 10 hours or so. He can do this.

So Bucky forces a smile, “Have fun and tell me if the other kids pick on you too much. I’m used to standing up for the short person.”

“Oh bite me Barnes.”

Payton walks out the door to the sound of Bucky’s laughter echoing behind her. Playtime is over though, time to face the firing squad that is the Avengers and try to explain her sudden departure. 

‘This is going to be so much fun….insert sarcasm here.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton finally returns to work where the Avengers are waiting for her.

Payton walks into the Avenger compound, messing with her phone and contemplating calling home and seeing if Bucky is alright. Maybe she should not have left him alone on just their second, first full, day back in New York. He is going to be too overwhelmed… 

She turns, ready to exit and head back home when she is stopped by the sound of Natasha’s voice echoing throughout the lobby,

“Payton Noelle Gardner where have you been?! You leave with nothing but a short phone call and then you just disappear! No more phone calls, not even a simple text or email for fucks sake! You could have been captured or killed and we would never have known or ever find you! What the hell were you thinking?” 

The small blonde eyes Natasha closely, biting her lower lip. Oh this is going to be bad… 

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself missy?” tapping her foot like a mother scolding her child

“In my defense, okay, in my defense… Uh… I love you?” giving an innocent, awkward smile.

“Don’t give me that bullshit young lady! You are not going to cute your way out of this!”

“Cute my way out? What does that even mean?”

“You know what I mean! Don’t go trying to change the topic! Explain yourself right now!” the redhead fumes, her face nearly matching her hair.

Payton shrugs, glancing around at the people now staring at the scene Natasha has stirred up with her outburst. 

“Nat, please, can we go somewhere else to talk? I really do not like all the attention we are getting.”

Natasha huffs and turns on her heel, saying nothing but crooks her finger to indicate Payton to follow her. With a roll of her eyes, the petite blonde follows along. The two head towards the lab where everyone has gathered after receiving word that Payton is back. 

The second Payton walks through the door, Pietro is one her, pulling her into his arms to lift her feet off the ground in a rib crushing hug.

“P-Pietro, can’t breathe.” she croaks, lightly hitting his back. 

“Sorry.” he apologizes, putting her down but not stepping away. 

He runs his hands over her form, checking for himself that she is safe and whole. Once he seems satisfied that she is not hurt, he takes a step back, but still within reaching distance of Payton.

“Alright, so who is going to kick things off?” Tony giddily chimes in, clapping his hands together with a smirk on his face. 

Payton narrows her eyes at him, wanting to smack him for enjoying her soon to come torture. The room is silent for a moment and then,

“Do you have any idea what you put us through?” Wanda’s voice echoes through the lab.

“I was worried sick when I realized no one, not a single one of us, had heard from you at all since you left! And you wouldn’t answer any of my calls!” Pietro’s voice follows.

“We thought something terrible had happened to you! We even gave Steve and Sam hell once we found out what they got you involved with!” Tony adds

“I had to do paper work because of you and your sudden leave of absence! You know I hate extra paperwork!” Maria shouts earning her an exaggerated eye roll from Payton.  
“Did it really never cross your mind even once to call someone and let them know that you were alright?!” finishes Natasha. 

“Of course it did!” Payton shouts, throwing her hands up, “And I was going to I swear it!”

“Then why didn’t you! You need to think Payton, something could have happened to you and we would have never known! Did you really never consider how we might feel about you disappearing on us! You are so immature and thoughtless!” Steve steps in

“Oh shove it Steve, you don’t care stop acting like you do!” Payton glares at the super soldier with disdain in her voice. 

“Focus Payton!” Natasha hisses from beside her.

Payton lets out an annoyed sigh,

“I was just going to be gone for a few days, I never planned to be gone for that long, but something happened. Not Bad! Nothing bad, I was fine, never hurt once. And I was going to tell you that I would be gone longer than I originally planned; but something happened and I was unable to contact anyone until I got back home. I am so sorry for worrying everyone. And Steve, Sam, I’m sorry for any trouble I might have gotten you two into, but trust me, everything is 100% perfectly fine. I was with a friend and if something had really gone wrong, I promise, you would have been told one way or another.”

They all stare at her, silently. They can all tell that she is not telling the whole truth, there is some information that she is leaving out. However, it is clear that she is completely unscaved and just as she was when she left, if not looking a little better. They glance around, giving a small nod, accepting Payton’s explanation for now.

Natasha speaks up, “Alright, we forgive you. This time. Anything like this happens again, I’m kicking your ass into next year.”

Payton rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. You won’t hurt me, you love me.”

“One more thing,” Tony interrupts, “You are to no longer search for Mr. Barnes. This is me telling you as your boss. If Cap and Birdman want to look for him on their free time, fine. But I am not letting you get involved when you could potentially be hurt. Not after what he did in D.C.”

Well, now Payton just feels guilty; he is not going to be happy when he finds out the truth. None of them will. But Payton made a promise to Bucky and she is not going to break that promise. With a simple nod of her head, she forces a smile before turning to leave.

Pietro rushes after Payton, grabbing her hand before she could reach the elevator.

“Hey Payton,”

“Yes?”

Pietro let’s go of her hand, scratching the back of his head, “Um, I… well see, the thing is… uhhh…”

Payton cocks her head to the side, looking up at Pietro with a curious stare, “Yeah?”

“I’m glad you are back! Okay, bye!”

And in a flash he was gone with Payton just standing there with a befuddled expression. 

“What?”

She shakes her head and enters the elevator to head to her office. Not even a full hour into work and she is wishing to be back in Romania where everything was much simpler. Now she understands why Bucky loved it there so much.

For the remained of the day, every where Payton goes, Pietro was right there, watching her, helping her in any way she needed. It was a little creepy, but also a kind of cute because he was being sweet and helpful. For example, when she tried to reach for something, he was right there to get it down for her, but he never made a move on her like he would have before. Then he has even went out and bought lunch for her, sneaking it into her office when she was out so that it was on her desk when she came back. 

He never really said anything to her, but would flash a shy smile before running off in a blur. Weird as his behavior was, he saved her day from turning into complete shit. But at the end of the day, she is beyond ready to get home to Bucky. She has gone the whole day without a word from him and she was worried, but also, she just really missed him. 

“Bucky! I’m home!” Payton calls out as soon as she enters the house, “Bucky? Are you alright?” worry etched into her voice as soon as she sees him hunched over on the sofa.

“Huh? Uh, yeah… I guess…”

Payton her heart breaks at how lost he sounds, causing her to worry even more.

Payton slowly sinks back down in her chair, “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come sooner?”

Bucky becomes interested in the floor, “I didn’t want to bother you. I felt like I should have been able to get through one short shopping trip on my own.”

“Oh Bucky. You are never going to be a bother. And it does not matter how long you have gone without an incident, they can come at anytime, especially when a major change in your life is happening. Now, what happened?”

Bucky runs a head down his face, “I tried to go out and, I did okay until...”

Payton sinks down next to him on the sofa, her mind quickly going to the worst case scenario. She wraps her arms around him, holding him close and runs her fingers through his hair. Bucky lets out a sigh, relaxing into her hold. 

“It’s alright Bucky. We both knew this would not be something that you could achieve in a day. New York is another world compared to Bucharest, especially compared to what you once knew, and you are so far outside of your comfort zone. It is no surprise that something happened, like I said, major change. Do you want to tell me what happened? If you think it will help?”

She sits back, getting comfortable on the sofa with Bucky practically clutching onto her. She listens as Bucky slowly tell her what caused him to panic.

“I was walking home from the store, and it was going fine, I might have been a little on edge, but no more than normal, like usual when we would go to the farmers market,”

“And you were always aware your surroundings.” she adds.

“Right. Next thing I know, there is this loud boom and a car is suddenly swerving in the road. They crashed into this other car, I don’t know it just, I… Everyone started screaming, some running away from any possible explosion, others running to help. And I froze, couldn’t breathe. Suddenly flashes, memories, all running through my head. As the soldier, I caused so many accidents, and...”

“Bucky, anyone would have reacted similar to what you did. You saw a car explode. PTSD or not, that is not an easy thing to deal with. ”

“Really?”

His voice small, uncertain, like he was not sure if his actions were right to begin with.

“Yes Bucky,” she says with a gentle smile. “And I know you are scared that the Soldier still has control of you, but what you did today proves that he is not as strong as you think he is. You need to give yourself more credit than what you do, you are stronger than you think, just need to believe it Bucky. You got yourself out of a situation where you feared something might be triggered, but it didn’t because you were able to stop yourself. But if something like this happens again, please call me. I want to be there for you Bucky, you are not alone anymore; I’m with you to help you, however possible. Okay? You feel just a little better now?”

He nods, not able to find his voice. He did not want to tell her that he felt better the moment she sat next to him and held him. He does not want to tell her that instead of running home, his first thought was to run to her, Steve and the other Avengers be damn, he just wanted to be with Payton. 

He is still feeling the effects of the panic earlier but now with Payton with him, he feels calmer but exhaustion is beginning to hit. His arms wrap around Payton, and his eyes begin to drift shut from her soothingly playing with his hair. She tightens her hold on him, feeling her own body relax, into his hold, releasing the stress from the day. Soon, they both are drifting off to sleep in the comfort of the others embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton and Bucky enjoy a night together, with lots of cuddles. And then later Payton has another "wonderful" confrontation with Sharon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update... cause I can feel me getting sick so I might not get an update in tomorrow. Please make sure you read chapter 8 as well!

As the weeks go by, Bucky has finally begun to adjust to being back in New York. They spent weekends together visiting placing Bucky used to go in his youth, or what at least the places that were still around. They even took a trip to the Smithsonian, view the Captain America exhibit again and even a few of the other museums as a way to catch Bucky up and some just for fun. Payton is pretty sure that the Air and Space museum was Bucky’s favorite as he just looked like a kid in a candy store with no limit on the candy he could have; they spent more time there than anywhere else. And if it put a smile on Bucky’s face, she would do it again in a heartbeat. 

After the panic attack Bucky had their first day in New York, Payton managed to find a therapist willing to come to her home and work with Bucky in the strictest of confidence. Payton and Bucky worked together to come up with a story that would glaze over certain aspects of his history, telling the truth but not the whole truth. The therapist’s main goal is to help Bucky feel confident in being around civilians again and not worrying about hurting anyone in a panic attack. There were things Payton said would be better to discuss with Sam or Steve once he feels up to seeing them again. 

Until then, they would stick with the therapist and Payton helping the best she can. 

In the time that Payton and Bucky have been living together, they have fallen into a very domesticated routine. Part of the routine just came naturally and neither realized when it happened, but there was also a routine set in place that the therapist recommended that would be beneficial to Bucky’s recovery. They eventually gave up on sleeping in different beds as they always ended up in one bed at some point. So Bucky just moves into her room and they are much happier that way. 

One night Bucky and Payton are sitting up in bed, Payton sitting between his legs, resting back on his chest while he plays with her hair, something that seems to sooth them both. Soft music is playing in the background, Payton is not really sure what the song is, but it is something from Bucky’s past that he enjoys. With a soft smile, she snuggles closer to Bucky, listening to the gentle rumble of his voice as he sings along, lulling her to sleep. 

But suddenly he stops, his hand falling from her hair to wrap around her waist. Payton crinkles her nose, whining in disappointment, 

“Don’t stop…”

She tries to take Bucky’s hand to get him to make him play with her hair again. Bucky chuckles, “You are adorable, you know that?”

“You suck, you know that?”

“No I don’t.”

“Then keep singing and rubbing my hair, I was almost asleep.” she whines. 

Bucky shakes his head, “I know that is why I stopped I wanna talk to ya about something.”

Grumbling, she sits up a little straighter and turns in his lap just enough to better see him, “Fine, what’s up?”

“I um, I’ve uh” He stutters, suddenly lost all nerve.

“James?” Payton asks, slightly worried.

He inhales deeply, letting the breath out slowly, “I’ve been thinkin’ that maybe… maybe, well you remember you said that you would bring Steve here to see me again?”

“Yeah, what does that… wait. Are you thinking you might be ready to see Steve again?”

Bucky gives a slow nod of his head. Payton surprises him by cupping his face and making him look at her,

“That’s great Bucky. When do you want to have him over?”

He shrugs his shoulders, brows pinched together, oh and there is the puppy look again. She can tell this is a look of apprehension, torn between wanting to see his old best friend and still wanting to hide away as to not disappoint Steve. 

“Okay, well how about I invite the whole group over for dinner this weekend?”

“Why all of them? Why not just Steve?”

She lets out a long sigh. She still has not told Bucky about her history with Steve, worried about how he might react. Not even sure what her main concern was, she just knew that if she opens that can of worms, everything will be different between them. There is no way things couldn’t change if he knew the full truth.

“Let’s just say that, for me to invite Steve over without the others, it would raise a lot of questions from the others. Steve and I are not … we do not really… Steve and I are just not that close. Unless you would rather go to him…”

“No! No, I- I need you with me Payton, please.” Bucky begs.

His eyes go wide, paling slightly with the idea of possible facing Steve alone. Payton reaches up, cupping his face. Stroking his stubble cheeks with her thumbs, 

“I will not leave you Bucky. Even if we did go to the Avenger Tower, I would not make you go on your own. I will be right there beside you. Okay?”

Closing his eyes, he leans into her touch, “Okay.”

Her hands’ slowly fall from his face and she moves to get off the bed,

His eyes snap open at her movement, “Where are you going?”

She turns to him, “Well, if I am going to be inviting the Avengers to my house, and cooking for them, there is a lot to get done in such a few short days.”  
“Payton…” Bucky whines flopping down on the bed, “I dun wanna! Can’t we wait till morning?”

Payton glances at the clock, “Fine. But you better get to work while I am at work tomorrow. We can plan out what we are having after I get home. I will let everyone know tomorrow at work.”

She crawls back into bed with Bucky, curling into his side as he wraps his arms around her.

“You know, you tend to sound more like my mom than my friend.”

“Bite me…OW, you bit me!”

“You told me too…”

Payton glares, getting out of bed, “Jerk.”

She leaves the room and head to the guest room to sleep in there. This does not last long as she is unable to get comfortable or fall asleep. After two hours of trying, she get back up and head to her room. There she finds Bucky curled around her pillow with his eyes closed. Carefully, Payton moves the pillow and crawls into its place.

Bucky tightens his hold, pulling her closer, “I thought I was a jerk.”

“You are,” she mutters, snuggling into his hold, “but you are a cuddly jerk.”

“Fair enough.”

The day for their dinner quickly arrives and Payton is not sure who is more nervous; her or Bucky. 

Bucky is of course nervous because he is going to be seeing Steve again for the first time since getting his memory back. But for Payton, she is nervous about how she is going to handle all their questions about why Bucky Barnes is living with her. It is going to be a long night for sure. 

Standing in front of her mirror, she runs her hands down her navy blue, retro styled halter dress. The dress falls just below her knees has a white, thick belt to accentuate her waist. Hair left down in loose waves and light make-up, she finishes her look off with a pair of navy peep-toe pumps. She is questioning if she should wear the dress or change when Bucky walks in from the bathroom. 

Her eyes lock with his in the mirror and a his mouth slowly drops,

“W-wow… You look… wow.”

Payton lowers her head, her cheeks heating up from his reaction. Guess she will not be changing. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself Barnes.”

Bucky fidgets with his the sleeve of his blue sweater, “You sure this is alright?”

Bucky is dressed in a simple dark blue cardigan with a white shirt underneath and a pair of dark wash jeans and boots. And then his hair, he finally got tired of dealing with the length and managing it so he broke down and got his hair cut. Not too short, but it was considerable different from his long locks. And while she misses his long hair, the shorter hair looks really good on him too. He just looks too good for words. 

“Are you comfortable?” she asks.

He gives a small nod in response.

“Then it is fine. As long as you are comfortable then that is all you should worry about. Plus,” Payton pauses to step up to him, “The blue really brings out your eyes. And we match so that is a bonus.”

Bucky chuckles, shaking his head at her. Before he can say anything else, they hear the front door open, and Natasha’s voice followed by Tony’s,

“Pay, we’re here!”

“Feed us like you promised!”

The short blonde rolls her eyes, “I’m going to hurt him. Though I don’t know why would expect anything less from Tony. I guess I should go down there. You coming with me or…?”

“I need a minute. Or five… I’ll be down before you serve dinner, swear it.” 

She flashes him a gentle smile, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, “Just come down when you are ready. I’ll try and prepare them.”

Payton walks down to the entryway to greet everyone when she freezes,

“What the fuck is that bitch doing here in my house?! She better get the fuck out before I throw her ass out! Her ass was not invited here! Get her the fuck out!”

“Payton! What’s wrong?!”

Bucky comes rushing down the stairs running right to Payton. Everyone turns their attention from Payton to him, looking back and forth between them. Confusion written all over their faces at how Bucky seems to go right to her defense without a second thought, bring about the question how the hell does Bucky Barnes and Payton Gardner know one another?

Steve takes an uncertain step forward, “Bucky?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a show!

“Bucky? Is, is that really you?” Steve’s voice cracks upon seeing Bucky enter the room. 

Bucky’s body tenses, aware of how all eyes are now on him. His heart speeds up and his breathing changes, he is ready to bolt. No! Payton in upset and needs him; Payton comes first. Then he will panic and run away.

Ignoring Steve and the others, “Payton, what’s wrong?”

“She is not supposed to be here! She was not invited!” Payton snaps, pointing her finger at Sharon.

Bucky follows the line of her finger to the blonde woman standing beside Steve. Her hand wrapped around his arm, clearly in a possessive manner. The glare she is sending Payton’s way is reason enough for Bucky not to like her. Protectively, he steps in front of Payton, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. 

Sharon scoffs, rolling her eyes, “Oh my God! You really think I would want Steve coming here with you with how you chase him around like a little lost puppy? You still cannot accept that he wants me and not you! Now trying to use his best friend to get to him. Pathetic!”

“Wha…” Bucky glances between the two. Payton is in love with Steve? So, was that the real reason she wanted to help him?

Payton moves around Bucky, flicks her eyes up to observe his expression. She knows that she is going to explain everything and ease any worries he has. But first she is going to have to deal with Sharon first.

“Oh Please! We slept together twice, almost a year ago. One of those times was before you stepped into the picture, before he found out you were Peggy’s niece. So YOU were the other woman. And if you hadn’t noticed, I avoid him like a fucking plague unless I have to deal with him for work. Now bitch leave!”

“Bitch? Really?”

Sharon moves to rush Payton, but before can even touch the smaller blonde, Bucky has Payton pushed behind him once more, roughly shoving Sharon back into Steve,

“Woman or not, you do not touch her.” Bucky’s glare hardens, glowering at both Sharon and Steve, “You brought her here knowing she would cause problems for Payton. Knowing that Payton would not want her here. And that fact pisses me off more than you might think. I don’t need to know your history with Payton to know that that is a jackass move. Get her out and you follow her.”

“Buck…” 

“No! Get out now!”

Payton gasps at his command, and lightly places her hand on Bucky’s flesh arm, her gentle touch causes him to relax slightly. “Bucky, don’t forget why we invited him.”

He turns his head towards her, “Don’t matter Payton, he brought her here just to upset you. I am not going to let that slide.”

Natasha is the first one of the observers to break from her shock and speak up, “Maybe you two need a moment to collect yourselves. I’ll get the drinks passed out.”

“Thank you, come on Bucky.”

Payton laces her fingers through Bucky’s pulling him to their bedroom and shuts the door behind them.

Bucky sits on the edge of the bed, running a hand down his face. Payton stays standing by the door, giving Bucky his space.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” her voice soft, timid.

He exhales slowly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know how? I was scared? Maybe, I didn’t want my opinions of Steve to anyway influence you. Like I said, I don’t know if he is the same as when you knew him. The Steve I know is an asshole.”

“Did you help me just to get to Steve?”

“What? NO! God no! Hell, if anything, I should have left you in Romania in spite of Steve, never having gone to find you in the first place. No, I wanted to make sure that if Steve ever found you again, it would not affect any progress you have made in recovery on your own. I have not lied to you Bucky, I swear, the only thing is I left out a little information about mine and Steve’s relationship. A relationship that ended about eight months ago, if not a little longer. Do… do you hate me?”

Bucky’s head jerks up, blue eyes locking together, “No, sweetheart, I don’t hate you. A little mad, upset maybe, but I can’t hate you. Come here.”

Payton makes her way over to Bucky, sitting next to him to curl into his side. She gives a small smile when he places a kiss on her forehead. 

“Tell me everything now, please.”

And she does. She tells him how Steve would degrade her, talk down to her and about her, how she even tried to change herself to get his attention. She tells him how they never really had an actual relationship, just slept together twice. And how each time after he became an even bigger asshole to her. 

“He would act possessive of me, make promises about wanting to move on from his past and made it seem like he wanted that with me. Then turn around and just...be so cruel. After Sokovia, I thought it might happen, his behavior changes towards. I guess maybe it was because I died…”

“What?!” Bucky’s exclaimed, interrupting Payton.

She turns her head down, fiddling with the hem of her dress, “Uh, yeah. In Sokovia, I got shot. Coded for three minutes, but they brought me back, see.”

Payton grins up innocently at him, using her hands to frame her face.

“Don’t get cute on me now Payton, not after you just told me you died. That is something serious.”

“I am fucking adorable and you know it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, laughing at her, “Yeah, yeah, anyway?”

“Oh um, yeah. Steve’s behavior changed, started taking care of me, even told me he loved me. But I realized it was guilt he felt, not love. Guilt in not protecting me, in me getting hurt, I’m not sure. Not long after he told me he loved me, I caught him with Sharon Carter, the woman from down stairs. Apparently he started fucking around with her not long after Peggy died. Because, you know, he couldn’t have Peggy, might as well fuck her great niece. Sharon likes to rub it in my face that she got Steve, not me.”

“So why does Sharon think you are jealous? 

Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head, “I honestly don’t even care about Steve. Any feelings I had for him are long gone. Sharon is fuckin’ delusional. I never really had a problem with her; I blamed Steve, not her, for cheating. But then she went psycho bitch and started attacking me. And Steve lets her, always finding excuses for her. One time I had to go to his office for Tony, and caught them in there having sex. She actually threw something at me; I don’t remember what, left a bruise. God, Natasha wanted to kill her for that. Steve just said that it was out of surprise and she didn’t mean to, but after that she kept saying how I did it to try and keep them from being together. Then there are the training “accidents” where she “accidently” knocked me out, dislocated my shoulder, gave me a black eye a couple of times, oh and broke my finger. Yet, they both still think I don’t like her because I’m jealous.”

She forces out a laugh, “I even went to tell him that I found you, and they were together. She started a fight with me while Steve just stood there, letting her, even after I hinted that it was about you.”

As Payton is talking, she does not notice how Bucky’s hands clench, his body begins to shake. Finally, Bucky snaps.

He is racing out of the bedroom with Payton fast on his tail, at least as fast as she can in her heels. Bucky storms down the stairs and into the living room where everyone is gathered, including Steve and Sharon. Before anyone can react, Bucky’s fist connects with the side of Steve’s jaw. 

“What the hell?!” he shouts from the floor, glaring up at Bucky.

“I want you the fuck out of this house. You and that bitch!”

Steve is quick to get up, shoving Bucky, “Don’t talk about Sharon that way?”

Bucky pushes back harder, slamming Steve against the wall, “I am not going to tell you again. Get the fuck out.”

“Bucky don’t do this.” Steve pleads

“You are really going to pick the little slut over your best friend? Did you miss the part where they slept together?” Sharon sneers.

“And that doesn’t seem to keep you from spreading your legs for him does it?” Bucky snaps, glaring at her

“You…” she hisses, moving to slap him. 

“Don’t even think about it. I can take you and him both out before you have time to blink. Now get out!”

“Bucky! Stop this! We have been best friends since we were children. Don’t let some little bitch get between us!”

Bucky punches Steve once more, kneeling down with his knee digging into Steve’s chest, “Watch how you talk about Payton. She has done more for me in the past two months than you can even imagine.”

“I wanted to help you,” Steve groans, fighting against Bucky, “I would have helped you if you would have let me! I looked for you I swear!”

“And who actually found me? Payton! Payton found me while you were busy getting your dick wet!” 

Standing up and pulling Steve with him, Bucky drags Steve to the door, “I don’t even care who found me or not, I did not ask you to come looking. What pisses me off is how you have treated the woman who has shown me more care and love than I deserve. I will not allow you to continue to hurt her any longer. Now last time, get out!”

He opens the door, shoving Steve out to the front yard. Turning to glare at Sharon, he says nothing but without Steve there to protect her, Sharon quickly leaves. Before slamming the door shut, Steve looks up at Bucky with devastated eyes, 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Buck. I’ve wanted nothing more than to get you back.”

Bucky’s expression softens slightly, “Wake up and lose the bitch and we might talk. Until then, I do not want you anywhere near me or Payton, not if she will be around as well.”

Payton stands off to the side, tears in her eyes and she helplessly watches Bucky trudge back up to the bedroom, 

“Bucky…” she whispers. 

The room is silent after the emotional display, until one decides to speak, 

“Well, Payton, you never said we were getting dinner and a show.”

“Shut up Tony.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton explains her actions to the Avengers, and defends Bucky against their accusations.

“I think it might be best if you guys leave now. I’m sorry that the night got ruined. Maybe we can try another time without all of the drama.” Payton sighs, ready to go check on Bucky.

She makes a move to leave when Tony reaches out to grab her hand,

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so. I think we all have a few questions and you are going to give us the answers. Starting with, why the hell is the Winter Soldier living in your house?!” Tony demands, staring down Payton.

“Don’t call him that!” she shouts back, “His name is Bucky Barnes and he is a good man!”

“He tried to kill Fury Pay. He tried to kill Steve, Sam and I. Or have you forgotten about D.C since getting all cozy with the soldier?” Natasha pipes in with a frown in her face.

Payton rolls her eyes, “Bucky! Call him Bucky! And no I haven’t forgotten about that, but I have forgiven him! Okay? He was not in control of his actions, it was Hydra…”

She lets out a breath, rubbing her temples. The events of the night giving her a headache and this argument is only making it worse.

“You know what? I’m not doing this now. See yourselves out please.”

Once again she tries to head upstairs. Only this time she is stopped b a pissed off Pietro blocking her path.

“No Payton,” his accent thicker, emphasizing his anger, “we’re doing this right now. No getting out.”

Blue eyes dart to the stares, making sure that Bucky has not been disturbed from the noise coming from the living room. Last thing she needs is for him to hear and come back down because of the verbal lashing she is about to receive.

She huffs, throwing her hands up, “Fine, you guys win. Just keep your voices down. I don’t want Bucky coming down or hearing you.”

“Oh, we would not want to upset the Winter Soldier would we?”

“Tony!” Payton hisses, turning to face the older male, glaring.

It is then she really takes notice of the disappointed looks on her friends faces. It hurts to see that look. It hurt knowing that she is the one to put that look on their faces. The irritation she feels melts away and is replaced with being ashamed for her actions.

Walking over, she takes a seat next to Natasha, “I’m sorry for lying to you, I hated doing it. But I will not apologize for having Bucky here, because I am not sorry for that.”

Wanda sits on the other side of Payton while Tony, Sam and Pietro remain standing, arms crossed. The three women roll their eyes at the brooding men.

“Explain. Everything, starting with when you first left.” Wanda’s voice calm, as to keep the situation from getting out of hand, again.  
The small blonde takes a deep breath.

“When I left, it was not my intention to even speak to Bucky, much less bring him back here. I went because I wanted to see how he was living after three years away from Hydra. I wanted to determine for myself if bring him home would help or hurt him because I knew Steve was not thinking that way.”

“Why not come get me then? I could have gone instead and it would have been safer in case he was still a danger.” Sam speaks up for the first time.

Payton gives him a blank look, “You, bird boy, are still pissed about him ripping the steering wheel out of your car,”

“Damn straight.”

“And also, I didn’t think to go to you. Honestly, it was a last minute decision to go myself after Steve, and Sharon, pissed me off when I went to tell him I had found Bucky.” 

Natasha scoffs, “You would do something like that. So how did you get mixed up with him? You might not do field work, but you are a tracker, and know how to keep hidden.”

“And Bucky Barnes is a master at what he does. He knew I was there the whole time. Confronted me the third day though. He was kind of the reason I couldn’t call, I was his “prisoner” but I use that word loosely as I would have been able to leave a couple days after being with him. But I stayed.”

“Why?” Pietro’s one question shocked her. Not so much the question, but the anger in his voice at the fact that she willingly stayed with Bucky.

Payton closes her eyes before answering, “He is not the Winter Soldier. He is not the same man as we saw in D.C. and who tried to kill us. I can’t even begin to explain how different he is, it is something you would have to see for yourself.”

“So then why lie to us anyway Pay if you didn’t want to? Why lie and keep everything a secret if he is as changed as you claim?” Wanda’s voice calm, as to keep the situation from getting out of hand. 

“For Bucky…”

“Oh come on Payton!” Tony interrupts.

“No Tony, listen.” her eyes narrow on Tony, “He is changed, but he also has a long way to go before he is rehabilitated. I have tried to help him as much as I can. Before and after coming back home. And he continues to improve, but there is only so much I can do. I hired a therapist to work Bucky, but again, that can only go so far when we cannot tell the whole story. I asked him to come home with me hoping that Sam will help, but even that could be an issue now with what just happened and…”

“I’ll help him.” Sam interrupts causing Payton’s eyes to snap to his, wide in surprise. 

“Really?”

He gives a small mind of his head, “But we all will have to be completely honest if I will be of any help to him.”

“I’ll talk to him. Thank you Sam for doing this. Even though I would expect you to say no after what Bucky just did to Steve.”

“Yeah well, Cap kind of had that coming.” 

Tony releases a sigh, “I don't like this Payton. I don't care how much you say he has changed, something could happen and he could hurt you.”

“He won't hurt me Tony. Even in the middle of a nightmare, flashback, whatever you want to call it, he has never hurt me.”

“Yet. I have to agree with Tony here Payton. Which is why I think it might be best if Win… Bucky, comes live at the compound.” Sam rationalizes.

“What?! You can’t be serious!” both Tony and Pietro shout in unison.

Natasha shares a look with Sam and Wanda, “He has a point Tony. Think about it. You have the best security and equipment, and it is filled with trained fighters and Super heroes. Who better to watch him and take action if something happens? We would have a better chance of taking him out instead of Pay.”

Everyone stares at Tony, waiting for his reaction. After a moment, he throws he hands up, “I guess I don't have a choice. I will have Friday fix up a room for our new house mate.”  
Payton stood up, “You better have her fix a room big enough to the both of us. If you want Bucky to come live at the compound, I will be coming with him. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. We stay together or he stays here with me. And I mean same room too, not two different rooms on separate floors. We would still find a way to the others bed.”

“Oh you have to be kidding me!” Pietro huffs, rolling his eyes.

No one pays him any mind, still in shock from Payton’s declaration.

“W-what? Payton please tell me you do not mean what I think you mean.” Natasha questions, worriedly.

Payton looks at the Russian, “Not the way you are thinking and not that it is any of your business. But yes, Bucky and I sleep in the same bed. So same room or nothing.”

Tony is only able to nod his head, words not even forming. For one of the rare moment a in his life, Tony Stark is speechless, all thanks to Payton.

“Good. Now for real this time, please go. I have a lot to discuss with Bucky and I would really like to check on him. Sam I will call you tomorrow. Bye guys.”

She does not give anyone a chance to hold her back again and rushes up the stairs to the bedroom, to her Bucky.

Wanda watches Pietro closely as they exit Payton’s house. She did not need her psychic abilities what he was thinking, to know what he was feelings. 

“Pietro, I know what you are thinking, but you need to calm down!”

Wanda hisses, catching up to her brother, grabbing him by the arm. 

“Damn it! I told you to stay out of my head!”

“I am your twin Pietro! I don’t need powers to be able to read you. I know you are upset but…”

“Upset?” he barks at his sister with a mock laugh, “Upset does not begin to cover it. How can you be okay with her shaking up with an assassin? You are supposed to be one of her best friends!”

“I’m not okay with it. But you saw how he defended her, how she defended him. They care for each other, and this is the happiest I have seen her since we joined. Even Nat says she has never seen Payton so happy and content. So I am sorry, but whatever you might feel for her, it is going to be difficult, but let it go. She does not feel the same”

Pietro’s fist clench at his sides, a low growl rumbling the back of his throat. He does not say another word to Wanda, just takes off in a blur. 

_‘I will not let some dangerous assassin walk in and hurt Payton. Especially one who is best friends with Steve Rogers, the asshole who first broke her heart. I will prove to Payton that I am the better choice. That I am the man who will love her right.’_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Payton's relationship grows deeper and stronger.

Bucky leans his head back on the large arm chair Payton has in the bedroom, fingers digging into the arms with his eyes shut tight. He fights back the oncoming headache brewing from the events of the night. Obviously tonight did not go how he thought it might. Of course, he was not expecting smiles, and hugging and walks down memory lane. He fairly certain there would be some anger and fighting in concern to his presence to living with Payton. But this? This was much, much worse than that. Under his own free will, he just beat up the man who was supposed to be his best friend and only real connection to the past. He beat up Steve Rogers, someone he remembers vowing to always protect and stand by him. And he would do it again in a heartbeat.

Bucky does not feel any guilt about doing what he did, maybe because this time he was in control of his own action, he did not know. But what he did know, a small part of him wants to go find Steve again and beat the living daylights out of him. He knows he should not be this angry, but he is, and he can’t help it. Learning a portion of how cruel Steve has been to Payton does not sit well with him, it does not fit with the memories of the Steve Rogers he used thought he knew. And then the idea of Steve and Payton together pisses him off even more. A part of him rationalizes that he has no right to be pissed about them being together, it was before he was even in the picture.

Yet with his mind conjuring up images of Steve and Payton together, it put him on edge. Opening his eyes, he glares at the bed in front of him. In his mind, he sees Payton sharing a bed with Steve, the same bed they now share together, and he does not like it one bit. He wants to set the whole bed on first and buy her a new one. One that is theirs and theirs alone. 

“Bucky?”

His eyes snap to the door where he sees Payton standing in the doorway, flicking her thumbnail and biting her lower lip. He gives her a small smile and holds his hand out to her to join him in the chair.

Payton takes her shoes off by the door and walks over to stand in front of Bucky who wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face into her stomach. She runs her hands through his hair in a soothing manner,

“I’m sorry I ruined dinner tonight.” she whispers in a small voice.

Bucky’s head jerks up, “You did not ruin anything Doll. This was not your fault.”

“But I…”

He tugs her so that she is in his lap, hugging her close to him, “No. Steve and Sharon are at fault here. They are the ones that started the whole mess. No one is to blame but them. Understand?”

“Still, I could have kept my mouth shut and let you enjoy reuniting with Steve again. Tonight was for you, I wanted you to be happy, and I ruined it.”

“Payton Noelle Gardner, I will put you over my knee if you keep talking like that. If you had not said anything then you would have been uncomfortable all night, and you should not be uncomfortable in your own home. I am sorry for causing a huge scene and embarrassing you in front of your friend. And I guess they were not too happy about me being here huh?”

Payton gives a shake of her head, “You didn’t embarrass me, but no they were not too happy. Can we talk about that tomorrow though? I just want to change and cuddle in bed.” 

She can feel Bucky tense at the mention of cuddling and her heart drops. “Bucky?”

He slides her off is lap so she is sitting in the chair and he paces the floor. Payton follows his every movement, worrying her bottom lip and flicking her nails. 

Bucky runs his hand through his hair, ruffling it in frustration. He has to ask her. Not knowing it going to drive him insane and there is no way he can possibly sleep in that bed tonight, or ever again, if there is even a chance that she and Steve…No he’s not going to put those images back into his head. But how does he ask her without coming off as a complete asshole?

“Bucky! What is wrong? Tell me please, you are beginning to worry me.” Payton calls out, interrupting his pacing.

“Did you and Steve have sex in this bed?” Bucky blurts, staring at Payton wide eyed and worried.

Payton’s mouth drops open. Is that really what he is upset about?

“What?” she asks perplexed. 

Bucky takes a deep breath, trying to speak a little calmer now. 

“Did you and Steve ever share this bed? Please Payton, I need to know.”

“W-would it matter?” her voice shakes with her question. 

Even though she and Steve never slept together on her bed, the look Bucky gives her makes her feel guilty as though they had. She can feel tears welling up in her eyes, hating seeing him mad at her for any reason.

“Yes it fucking matters Payton! I share that bed with you now! We sleep together, I hold you in that bed! I cannot sleep in a bed where another man fucked you! Much less a man who used to be my best friend!”

Payton feels a rush of anger, standing and getting right up in Bucky’s face. Or trying to at least since she only hit his chest and does not have shoes on. But how fucking dare he! Is he really trying to say he no longer wants to be near her because she had a short affair with Steve? 

“That is not fair Bucky! My past with Steve is just that, a past! Before I even met you, before there was ever anything between the two of us! Why should it ever matter? Does it make you look at me differently now? Thinking about some stupid “guy code” where you don't mess with your friends ex? A little late for you to pick Steve over me when you just kicked him out of the house after learning our short past. Or regretting that already and wish you had gone with Steve?!”

Bucky gives a deep growl, wrapping his arms around Payton to hold her close to his body. 

“I can't fucking stand the idea of you and Steve together because I want it to be me! I can’t sleep with you thinking about how another man had made you cry out in ecstasy when all I want is for it to be me!” 

Payton freezes, “What?”

Bucky’s eyes soften, lips curling into a gentle smile. He looks innocent enough, but the next words out of his mouth are anything but innocent. 

“I want to be the one to kiss you until your lips are swollen and you can’t breathe. I want to wake you up in the mornings with my head between your legs, tasting that sweet little pussy of your. Feel you clenching around my fingers, and I don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at my arm with a naughty look in your eye Payton. God how I wanna feel your hand wrapped around my cock, that hot mouth of yours taking as much of my cock as you can, swallowing every last drop as I shoot my cum down your throat. I wanna hear you scream my name until you’re hoarse, begging me to fuck you, cumming around my cock. Fuck you so hard you can’t walk the next morning.”

The tip of his nose brushes against, Payton whimpers and melts into his hold. Her legs giving out from under; she can feel how wet she is just from his words, the images he is putting in her head. Oh God, how she wants all of that, and more.

“Fuck, Payton, you’ve no idea how bad I want you Doll, not just sexual either. But in anyway you’ll let me have you. I know I am broken, but with you, I feel a little less so. I know I shouldn’t be jealous; that whatever went on between you and Steve happened before I came into the picture. It just kills me to think that you once shared the same bed with him that we now share. A bed that I want to share with you for as long as you will have me, until you find that you deserve better.”

Payton stares at him in awe, both with his confession of wanting a future together and his idea that he thinks there is someone out there better than him. It hurts to know how low he thinks of himself sometimes, seeing the haunted look that is always present behind those crystal blue eyes of his. Instead of trying to vocalize how she is feeling, she decides to act. 

Grabbing Bucky by the face, Payton pulls him down, crashing her lips to his, moaning at the soft feel of his lips. It takes Bucky a moment to process what is happened, but his mind quickly catches up and he is lifting Payton up for her to wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her to bed. Their lips move in perfect unison, heads tilt to the side as Bucky’s tongue slips past her lips. 

Payton moans, gripping his shoulders and pushes her body closer to him. He is so gentle, a complete contradiction to his words just moments ago, but she loves it all the same and needs more. But first, she pulls away from his mouth reluctantly with a small whine. Her eyes open to see Bucky staring at her with a dark look in his eyes. Breathing hard she speaks,

“No Bucky, Steve was never in this bed. This is our bed, yours and mine. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but for now… Please Bucky, make love you me in our bed.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton and Bucky work on adjusting to life living with the other Avengers and the new stage in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later getting this chapter up, I got distracted working on writing kinky CEO Bucky smut.
> 
> Also, there probably won't be an update at all tomorrow. I have physical therapy for the first time on my shoulder and I have a feeling I'm going to be in no condition to even pull my computer up. But this chapter is a little longer (3,000+ words) so that might make up for no update tomorrow. And I think you will enjoy what this chapter has to offer! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Bucky wakes in the morning before Payton with a smile on his face. Their bodies tangled together, it is almost difficult to tell where one body ends and the other begins. He simply lays there watching Payton sleep, giving a small chuckle when she buries herself closer to _him_ ; so peaceful, so cute. She is so beautiful, so perfect in his eyes, and yet somehow she still wants him. She does not fear him or look at him in disgust; she is able to make him feel _normal_. 

He vows right then to protect her from anything and anyone, including himself. To prove to her at every chance he has just how special she is and how much she means to him. He vows to always treat her right; there will never be a second where she never feels loved. He never wants to move from this spot; remain in bed, in their own little world and hold on to Payton forever. Unfortunately for Bucky, nature picks that moment to call and forces him from the comfort of Payton’s hold.

Gently, Bucky moves Payton off of him trying not to wake her. As carefully as he can, he climbs out of the bed and pulls on a pair of sleep pants. His gaze turns back to the bed, to find that Payton has turned onto her back and the covers shifted, exposing her naked form. Steel blue eyes roam over her sleeping, naked form. Watching the rise and fall of her bare breasts with each breath; her skin littered with light and dark bruises. 

He does not try and stop the smirk playing at the edge of his lips. He feels such a sense of pride swell up inside him to see his mark marring her flesh. Enjoying the knowledge that now, anyone who sees those marks will know that he is the one who put the love bites all over her body. 

Bucky makes his way to the bathroom, quickly doing his business, wanting to get back in bed before Payton wakes up. 

Washing his hands, his reflection in the mirror catches Bucky’s attention. His neck and chest is covered by bite marks and scratches left by Payton in the heat of passion. Now these are scars that he will proudly show off. Showing off that he is Payton’s just as equal as she is his. No one will be able to doubt that. 

He makes his way back to the bedroom and chuckles at the sight he finds waiting for him. Payton has her face buried into his pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest with a slight pout on her face. 

“Bucky…” Payton whines in her sleep, curling closer to the pillow.

Bucky can’t resist, she is just too adorable. He grabs his phone, and snaps a picture of Payton as she sleeps. Then he strips off his pants and crawls back into bed with Payton. Wrapping his arm around her from the back, Bucky nuzzles into her neck. He leaves a trail of kisses along the curve of her neck. His hands reach around, kneading her breast in his hand, pinching her nipples between his fingers.

Payton lets out a low moan, back arching into his touch, letting him know that she is finally awake,

“Mornin’ Doll.” his gruff voice sends shivers down her spine.

Payton arches her back, grinding her ass against his hardening cock, “Bucky,” she gasps out, “please.”

“I’ve got you Doll, not gonna leave ya hangin’. So hot… are you wet for me already?”

“Y-yes! Oh god! J-James please…” Payton whines.

Coming awake from a sexy dream about Bucky to Bucky’s cock nestled between her ass cheeks as he teases her, Payton can feel how wet she is already. The dull ache between her legs intensifies as her need grows the more he teases. Her breasts still sensitive from the night before and each tweak of his fingers over her nipples sends a jolt of pleasure straight to her cunt.

“Bucky! Please fuck me! Ahh… oh God I need you!” she cries, clawing at the sheets.

“I’ve got ya Doll. Gonna make you feel real good.” Bucky drawls.

Payton gives a wanton moan, grabbing his bionic hand and forcing it towards her aching cunt. The drastic contrast of the cool metal oh her hot flesh has her whimpering, thrashing about.

“Ahh! God yes… Touch me James… fuck more!”

A finger slides along her wet slit, spreading her slick over her lower lips. He presses against her clit, causing her hips to jerk into his touch.

“Fuck me please! I- I need your cock in me!” Payton pleads.

She hooks her leg back around his thigh, opening herself up to him. Bucky chuckles,

“Not yet Doll. I want you to come undone like this first. Wanna see your face, feel you clenching around my fingers as you cum for me.”

He slides two fingers in her wet hole, making her his at the cold, but welcomed intrusion. He sets the pace with hard but slow thrusts, making sure to rub her clit with the palm of his hand. Payton bucks her hips to meet his hand, clenching around the metal fingers.

Bucky’s growl rumbles in her ear, “Yeah Doll, that’s it. Fuck yourself on my fingers. You love when I fuck this little pussy with my special arm huh? Don’t ya? My fuckin’ dirty girl! Feel so fuckin’ good!” 

Payton’s moans increase, echoing throughout the room. Bucky’s husky voice mixed with the dirty words spilling from that sinful mouth sends her closer to the edge”

“M-more… faster” she is barely able to croak out through her moans.

Without a word, Bucky moves his fingers faster, curling them in a ‘come here’ motion. Payton clutches his arm, her body shaking,

“O-ohh fuck! Bucky… James… s-soo good! Holy… AHH!”

“Good girl, cum for me Doll. That’s it, cum all over my hand!” 

At his demand, Payton tenses, eyes rolling back as her body bows. She coats his fingers in her cum, wetting her legs and the bed under her. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls over her body the more he continues to fuck her through her orgasm. 

“Shit! So sexy!”

Before Payton can even catch her breath, Bucky has her flat on her back. Spreading her legs he presses the head of his cock to her tight hole. Without a warning, he thrusts into her to the hilt.

“AHHH!” Payton screams, nails digging into his back. “Oh holy shit! Fuck me!” 

Bucky nips at her collarbone, “You feel amazing, still so damn tight!” 

She whines, pushing her hips upward, “So full… Fuck I love your cock! Fuck me James! Fuck me please!”

He does just that, pounding his cock hard and fast as her legs wrap around his waist pulling him in deeper. 

“Ahh… ahhh… ohh God! Bucky!”

“Ya gonna cum again for me, huh Doll? Want ya to cum all over my cock, feel ya squeeze my dick until I’m cummin’ deep in this pussy. Ya want that Doll? Want me to cum in ya?”

The words get caught in Payton’s throat, too lost in the pleasure, the sensation of Bucky’s cock filling her. It’s too much for her, the coil in her lower stomach gets tighter and she knows she is so close to cumming again. 

“Gonna cum for me again Sweetheart? I can feel ya pussy getting tighter. Fuck! Cum for me Doll.”

Payton throws her head back, “Yes, yes, oh G-God! So fucking good! Don’t stop… more… so close!”

Bucky’s moans mix with her own, their cries of passion growing louder and louder. His thrusts become erratic with Payton pulling at his hair. He bites down on her shoulder, and the shock of pain and pleasure is enough to have Payton screaming his name to the heavens with what feels to be an Earth shattering orgasm. 

“I’m gonna cum! God… fucking hell!” Bucky shouts, hips jerking as he spills his cum deep in her, coating her inner walls that are still clenching around him, milking him dry.  
After a moment of trying to calm down and catch their breaths, Bucky finally pulls out with a mixture of their release seeping out of Payton’s poor abused cunt. 

“Mmmh now that is one hell of a wakeup call.” Payton pants, running her hands over Bucky’s back.

He chuckles lightly, “I love when you wake up horny” he says running his lips along her chest. 

“I love waking up to feel you snuggled up against me with your cock hard and ready to go.”

They laugh with Bucky playfully tugging one of her nipples between his teeth.

They lay together, enjoying being in the arms of their lover. Bucky gives a content sigh as Payton’s fingers begin threading through his hair. 

“Miss Gardner, Mr. Stark has requested yours and Mr. Barnes presence in the kitchen for breakfast. It seems he is trying to come wake you up himself, with Miss. Romanoff holding him back. You might want to go join them now. Unless you want Mr. Stark to see you in a compromising position.” The female voice of Friday breaking the silence of the room.  
The couple lets out a groan, annoyed that their quality time has been interrupted, again. Bucky buries his head in the crook of Payton’s shoulder,

“Tell me again why we had to move in here?” he groans, pushing himself up just enough to stare her in the eyes.

“So that Sam could help you with therapy, and even Tony to take a look at your arm and make sure it is safe. And to protect you from you in case something happens… Because they did not trust you alone with me?” she replies with a guilty look on her face.

He gives her a gentle smile, rubbing his nose against hers, “And they were probably right to worry. Should just be thankful they didn’t separate us.”

She returns his smile, “Like it would have worked anyway. Come on, we should probably get dressed before Tony does come in here and see us naked.”

“I’ll blind him first. No one gets to see what’s mine.” he says, kissing her lips.

“What’s yours huh? Caveman staked his claim?” she teases with a playful smile.

“Damn straight. Come on, up.”

He lightly smacks her ass, earning a squeal from her as the roll out of bed and quickly shower and dress. 

By the time they enter the kitchen, foods ready and most everyone has gathered together just waiting on Bucky and Payton.

“So glad you could finally join us for breakfast. And I must say, Pay, those are some lovely hickies you have on your neck. Barnes, claw marks are a good look on you.” Tony comments with a sly grin on his face.

Payton flips Tony off as they take a seat at the table. 

“I hope you are using protection, this place isn’t exactly child friendly. But for you Pay, if I get to be Uncle Tony, I can make it happen. Just say the word, boom child locks, those little safety covers over outlets. Hell, I will even put those little bumper pads down around all the tables.” 

Payton and Bucky both flush a bright red, awkwardly looking away from the group, most of whom were laughing or at least smiling. 

“I’m not pregnant Tony.”

“Yet, not pregnant yet. But with how you two go at it like bunnies, gonna happen soon.” he laughs, taking a bite of pancake.

Payton picks up a strawberry and tosses it at Tony, hitting him in the forehead and causing the whole table to break out laughing. All except Pietro who is too busy glaring at Bucky with a death grip on his fork. Oh if looks could kill.

“Pietro, stop it.” Wanda hisses in his ear. 

“He has no right to touch her. He does not deserve her.”

Pietro practically growls, seeing Bucky place his hand on Payton’s thigh as they eat. It is no secret that Pietro despises the former assassin. Any chance he gets, Pietro is trying to get under Bucky’s skin, taunt him, and egg him on just to get a reaction. And most of it involves Payton in some way; flirting with her, overly friendly touches, doing these small things for her. They all knew Pietro has a crush on Payton, but Payton and Bucky have made it clear that they are an item and nothing is going to break them up.

Wanda has tried to get that through Pietro’s head, but he is convinced that he is a better pick for Payton, that Bucky is bad news for Payton. But anyone with eyes can see just how good they are for one another. They bring out the best on each other, bring a sense of balance in personalities, they remain grounded. But Pietro refuses to acknowledge that Bucky has helped Payton just as much as she has helped him. He only sees Bucky using Payton for sex and her connections, and that one day Bucky will toss Payton to the side just as his “best friend” Steve did. In Pietro’s mind, he is going to be saving Payton from heartache. And he cannot allow this to go one much longer, or Payton will be hurt worse in the end.

Pietro stands from his seat and moves over to Payton,

“Hello Pretty Lady. Would you care to join me for some training today? I am sure there are some moves that I could teach you than Grandpa over here. Moves you are sure to enjoy. Seems like he might be lacking in some areas.” he brags with a smirk on his face.

Payton narrows her eyes at Pietro, but before she is able to say anything Bucky is up with his flesh hand wrapped around Pietro’s neck. 

“I suggest you watch what the fuck you say.” Bucky growls, ready to attack.

“What?” Pietro chokes, “worried she’ll grow bored with an old man like you and finally open her eyes to what I can offer her? Show her what a real man is?” 

Bucky’s left arm whirls to life, “I’ll show you old man!”

Clint, Tony and Sam are up out of their seat trying to pull Bucky off of Pietro. 

Payton stands back and rolls her eyes, “Can’t we have one fucking breakfast without you having a pissing match?! Go one fucking day without you whipping your dicks out to see who’s the biggest! I am getting so damn tired of this damn bullshit! Pietro I am with Bucky get the fuck over it! You and I are NEVER going to happen, so just forget about it. I love Bucky! And Bucky, for the love of God, just learn to let stuff go. He does it just to get a reaction out of you and you give it to him! I’ve lost my appetite, so fucking done with this shit!”

Payton storms out of the kitchen, leaving everyone in shock and two men in particular feels ashamed of their behavior.

The girl rushes to one of the training room, needing to work off some aggravation. 

“FRIDAY, music please.”

Payton’s choice playlist begins blaring through the room, and Payton goes to work letting her frustration out on a poor punching bag. 

_‘Stupid Pietro! Why the fuck does he always have to say or do something to cause trouble? Why can’t he get it in his thick head that I am with Bucky. I love Bucky… Oh fuck, I actually said that out loud, said I love Bucky to everyone! We haven’t even said it alone to each other yet! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Damn it Pietro. And Damn it Bucky! Why can’t you let shit go? You know Pietro just wants to piss you off to start a fight. Show that you are the better man and let things go! How can I look you in the eye again after telling our group of friends that I love you before I have even told you! This day started off so great, now it has gone to hell…’_

“You know if you shifted your weight slightly to you would get more force in your punch.”

Payton jumps, nearly falling to the floor in shock, “Holy shit! Steve, don’t do that to me you ass hat!” 

Steve tosses his head back, clutching his chest laughing. Payton takes off her shoe and throws it at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Ow,” he rubs the spot she hit, “sorry. I saw the show back there. Is it always like that between those two?”

Payton scoffs, taking her shoe back from Steve to put it back on, “Yeah, pretty much. Sometimes worse. So I take it, not being able to walk away from a fight is a shared trait? Something you two bonded over back in the day?” she sarcastically remarks

“No, normally Buck was keeping me from fighting. Only getting into a fight to save my ass. Guess that is something that will never change. Bucky will always protect the ones he loves.”

Her cheeks flush, looking down, not sure how to respond to that. Steve is not really the person Payton wants to talk to about her love life. She doesn’t really want to talk to him at all. 

“What are you doing here Steve? I haven’t seen you since we moved in.”

Steve sigh, taking a seat on the floor next to Payton, “Yeah, I um… I kind of took a mission that would get me far away from here for a little while. Give me a chance to clear my head you know; figure thing out.”

Payton raises an eyebrow at Steve, not sure where he was going with his little speak or what it could possibly have to do with her. 

He awkwardly clears his throat, scratching the back of his head, “I- I was wondering if it could be possible for us to go out for lunch sometime. Talk. There is a lot of explaining that you deserve, and most of all, you deserve an apology. A real apology.”


	14. Chapter 14

She agrees, she can’t fucking believe it, but Payton agrees to go to lunch with Steve and hear him out. She doesn’t know why she agreed to go to lunch with him; maybe out of curiosity of what he has to say for his behaviors, or maybe since she has Bucky now any hurt that Steve causes her in the past doesn’t hurt anymore. Either way, she was not exactly sure what she expected to come from this lunch, how it might things between them, or even how it might change Steve and Bucky’s relationship. 

That was something else that crosses Payton’s mind afterwards is that, what is Steve is just doing this to try and get close to Bucky? What if he is hoping he can trick her again and get back on Bucky’s good side? And then, if Bucky and Steve reconcile, what if Steve tries to turn Bucky against her? Convince Bucky to leave her? Could this all be just one big ploy to tear Bucky and Payton apart?

Payton quickly shakes the thoughts from her head. No, she is not going to think that way, she is not going to think so negatively. Maybe Steve really has changed this time, maybe there is chance that a friendship could form between them over time. Why else would he want to make amends? What would he really have to gain from hurting her like that? Why would he even be so determined to tear her world apart? What had she done to him to deserve such treatment? 

Nothing, not really, only try to get close to him. There for she has to try and think more positively with this.

The real problem now is should she tell Bucky about her lunch meeting with Steve or not. Too many scenarios play out in her head about how bad this could go if she tells him. But if she doesn't and he finds out before she does get to tell him herself, it could be equally bad. Payton is torn on what to do. It doesn't help much that she is still a little mad at him for this morning's events with Pietro, and still not in the mood to talk to him period. Especially knowing that they are going to have to discuss that huge bomb she dropped before storming out of the kitchen. 

That is one conversation she is not looking forward to having at all… mostly out of fear that he does not feel the same. That alone has Payton wanting to go hide in a corner and not come back out. Sure there is a sexual connection between them, but what about something deeper than that? She is not sure she could handle that type of rejection if Bucky does not reciprocate her feelings.

Oh there is just too much going on in her head right now between Steve and Bucky and even Pietro… don’t even get her started on that little asshole. Payton just wants to shower and curl up in the bed with a book and block out all the noise going on in her head. 

Opening the door to her room, a surprised gasp leaves her lips,

“Bucky…”

Bucky is standing shirtless in the middle their room, holding a big cupcake with an apologetic look on his face.

“What, what is this?”

“I’m sorry for how I acted at breakfast, with Pietro. The punk just knows how to get under my skin, and my first instinct is to react. And that reaction is to punch him in the face. I don’t like him Doll, I just don’t. But I like it even less when you’re mad at me. Please forgive me? I got you a cupcake.” he blue eyes giving her a pleading look as he holds the cupcake out to her. 

She looks at him cocking her head to the side, “And greeting me at the door shirtless is what? Added incentive for me to forgive you?” she teases.

The man shrugs, “If it works for ya, then sure.”

Payton gives Bucky a small smile, taking the cupcake from his hands and places it on the desk before cupping Bucky’s face. 

“You have got to let things go with him Bucky, learn to ignore him. Like I said, he wants that reaction from you. He thinks that if he can get you riled up enough, it is going to show me that you are dangerous and that you could hurt me.”

“But, I could hurt you!” Bucky tries to argue pulling away from her, but Payton just waves it off.

“And Pietro couldn’t? Bucky, anyone in this building is capable of hurting me! But you have never come close to hurting me. Even in the middle of a nightmare, it is like you are still aware of me next to you and turn away from me.”

“But that doesn’t mean it can’t happen, Payton! There is always the chance that I could wind up hurting you.” Bucky shouts as he paces the floor.

“And there is a chance that I could get hit by car tomorrow, or struck by lightning, shot in a robbery, trip and fall down the stair breaking my neck. Bucky there is always a chance of something happening, and...” Payton takes a deep breath and walks over to Bucky, taking his hand in hers. “Bucky, I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to argue about this, especially if Pietro is the one causing the argument in the first place. It’s what he wants and I’m not giving him the satisfaction in knowing he has caused us to start fighting.”

The super soldier gives out a groan, realizing that Payton is right. He had fallen right into Pietro’s trap of trying to get them to fight and push them apart. He pulls Payton into his arms, pressing his lips to the crown of her head, 

“I’m sorry Payton. I’ll try to start ignoring that little son of a bitch, it won’t be easy, but I’ll try.”

Payton turns her head up, grinning at Bucky, “Thank you. And I’m not mad at you; I was just aggravated about the whole situation. But I beat up a punching bag and that helped. Now, let’s eat dat nummy cupcake!”

Bucky chuckles, pecking her on the lips. They take the cupcake and sit on the bed each with a fork and dig into the cookies and cream cupcake, Payton’s favorite. They sit there in a comfortable silence, eating and Payton is a little relieved that they are not going to talk about her dropping the “love” bomb. One conversation at a time and that can come a little later, like when he finally says the words first, if he even says the words. After a few moments of silence, Bucky speaks up, 

“Before I forget, you phone rang while you were at the gym. I answered it for you when I saw it was the doctors, and they wanted to confirm your appointment tomorrow. Is everything okay? Are you sick?” he asks concerned.

Payton thought for a moment, having forgotten about the doctor’s appointment, and then it dawns on her what it is for,

“Oh! Oh, everything is fine, I’ve had the appointment set up for about a month or so. It is just my yearly physical. Nothing too it.” she says nonchalantly.

Bucky is not convinced, “Are you sure? Why didn’t you tell me about it if it’s no big deal?”

Payton rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, “Because I figured you would be just a little uncomfortable talking about me going to my doctor so she can take a look at my vagina.”  
At her words, Bucky nearly chokes on his bite of cupcake, making Payton laugh at him and pat him on the back.

“You okay there? You asked.”

“I didn’t think that would be how you word it!” Bucky exclaims through his coughing.

The short blonde just shrugs her shoulders, making Bucky shake his head. Once he is a little more composed, he turns back to Payton with a curious look in his eye,

“So, can I come?”

“No! I don’t want you there when I’m laid up on the examination table, legs spread and the doctor has her head between my legs! Or while she’s touching my boobs No thank you Sir!” she exaggerates by smacking his arm.

“Well hell, if that’s all there is too it, I could just give you a physical. I mean, I’ve been between your legs plenty of times, and I’ve never passes up a chance to grab your tits.”   
Bucky nearly falls over laughing when Payton takes one of the pillows, whacking him as hard as she can. 

“Okay, okay! I get it, you can stop hitting me!” he keeps laughing, “It’s like getting by a butterfly.”

Payton scoffs, narrowing her eyes at him, “Rude. You could at least pretend that it hurts.”

“Oh okay,” he holds his bionic arm, “ohh, oww, it hurts. I think you broke my arm, oww,” completely unconvincing.

Payton glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout, “I hate you.”

He flashes her a grin and pulls her to his chest, falling back on the bed. His playful attitude quickly changes back to serious, “You promise me that everything is alright? I know you were sick last week, are you still sick? Have you thrown up anymore? Are you eating right?”

Payton lifts her head to look Bucky in the eye, “James, I promise you, I am fine. It is just a normal physical, checking to make sure everything it still working like it is supposed to, no lumps on my breasts, run the normal blood work, and to adjust my birth control if needed. Yes, I was sick a little bit last week, but I’m fine now, it was just a stomach bug that has been going around, there were a few agents who got sick too. You would have gotten it too if not for being immune to just about everything. Don’t worry your pretty little head. If there is something wrong, you will be the first one to know. Okay?”

His face softens, with a crooked smile playing on his lips, “Alright Doll. I believe ya. I just worry, I want to know that you are okay and healthy and properly being taken care of.”

Payton shifts around to straddle him, her hands running over his bare chest. She gets a naughty look her eyes, “Well, I can think of one way you can properly take care of me.”

In a blink of an eye, Bucky had Payton on her back, passionately kissing her. And just like that, all thoughts of discussing her encounter with Steve vanishes from her mind. 

 

The next day finds Payton in a small cafe after her doctor’s appointment, staring off into space. This is unbelievable! It was just supposed to be a simple physical; they weren’t supposed to find anything! At least the doctor thinks they might have found something, said it could be a little early to tell for sure. She wants more blood work done and for Payton to come back for a follow up. But what in the world could she have found? And why not even give her a fucking clue?! Payton is freaking out. She feels fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that she could think of anyway. So what could there possibly be that would make her doctor want her to come back before she gives her any information?

This is just going to drink Payton insane!

“Payton? Are you okay?” 

Payton jerks out of her thoughts, holding her chest to calm her pounding heart, “Jesus fuck Steve! Don’t do that to me!”

Steve gives her a guilt look and stands next to her table, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare. You’re doing the nail thing, is something wrong?”

She gives a small shake of her head, gesturing for him to take a seat, “Yes, no… I don’t know. I had a physical today and my doctor wants to run some more tests. But she’s not telling me anything. I’m worried about what it could possibly be that she found.”

He gives her an understanding smile, “I’m sure everything is fine. I mean, I know what sick looks like; I had just about everything you could get pre-serum. And to me, you appear pretty healthy.”

The short woman can’t stop the laugh bubbling up, “Thank Steve, that oddly makes me feel a little better. What are you doing here?”

He shrugs, “Free day and nothing else to do. I didn’t want to be stuck at the compound.”

Nodding her head, “I can understand that. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, because I’m not trying to mean anything by it, but, why not be with Sharon? If you have a free day, wouldn’t you want to be with your girlfriend?”

Steve shifts in his seat, awkwardly clearing his throat, “Actually, Sharon and I broke up. Well, I broke up with her. That was part of the thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

Payton says nothing, just cocks her head to the side. Why would him breaking up with Sharon have anything to do with her? And Steve takes her silence as meaning to continue,

“After that night at your place, I needed to think about everything. And so I took a mission that would take me away from a while. Give me time to take a step back and reevaluate things I guess. While I was away, it kind of put some things in perspective for me.” he calmly explains.

“How so?” she pushes, urging him to go on.

“Like you were right? About Sharon and I. I was basically using her as a second best to Peg, and without going into too much detail right now, Sharon was able to manipulate my feelings towards Peg so that I wanted her because apparently after DC, she was attracted to me and wanted me for herself in a way. I am fully at fault for my actions towards you; I am to blame for the harsh and unfair treatment you were forced to endure because I allowed Sharon to get in my head and my grief for Peggy’s death to cloud my better judgment. I am so sorry for everything that I let Sharon do to you, and I so deserved that ass kicking Bucky gave me. I know it won’t be possible any time soon, but I hope that at some point we can be friends.”

He takes a deep breath, before continuing, “I know that you have no reason to believe me, not with my track record. I’ve started therapy sessions with Sam; so far they’ve just been over the phone but still. And he is helping me work through some stuff, some issues that I have. I have wanted to talk to you for a while now, finally getting some clarity on my behavior and actions towards you. I’m sorry.”

“And if you are worried about me doing this just to get to Buck, please don’t. I have seen how you two are together, how he acts with you, and I have never seen that Bucky before. He used to be a ladies’ man for sure, always dotting on the girls he was with. But the look he has in his eyes, it is clear he loves you, just as you love him. And I am not that much of an asshole that I would want to take that away from either of you.” 

There is no other way to describe how Payton is feeling than astonished. That was not what she was expecting. Then it hits her what he said about them loving one another. She looks down, face flushed,

“We, I mean, we haven’t… it’s just that…I... he… umm” she stumbles over her words.

Steve laughs, “Calm down. I heard you say it in the kitchen, but I’m guessing that it slipped out and neither of you have actually said those three words to the other in the private of your own room, right?”

She nods, still not able to look him in the eye. Steve Rogers is not exactly the person she wants to discuss her love life with.

“Don’t worry, secrete is safe with me. Scouts honor.” he promises.

Before she could stop herself, she blurts out, “You were a boy’s scout? That explains SO fucking much!”

Steve throws his head back, clutching his chest laughing, which gets Payton laughing. They just sit there laughing, and for the first time in a long time, there is no uncomfortable or awkward tension between them. It was actually quite nice. Until,

“What the hell?” Bucky barks out, fists clenching at his sides as he glares at his girlfriend and former best friend.

“Bucky, we…”

Payton tries to explain, but he cuts her off, “No! How fucking long has this been going on behind my back? Huh? You been fucking him the whole time we moves to the compound? This whole damn time I thought Pietro was the asshole I had to worry about. Guess I was wrong. You’d rather this asshole who treats you like shit.”

Payton can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Steve shoots out of the chair and stands in front of Bucky, “Now hold on a minute Buck. This is not what it looks like, we were just…”

“I don’t want to fucking hear it!” he interrupts Steve’s explanation, “As far as I am concerned you two can keep doing whatever it is you’re fucking doing. I’m fucking out of here. Guess you were just trying to use me to get to Steve. Nice work Payton.”

“Bucky!”

Payton stands, holding her hand out to touch Bucky. He quickly jerks out of her reach, the glare he sends her ways sends daggers through her heart,

“Bucky…” she croaks out in a pitiful voice. 

Bucky just turns on his heel and storms off.

Steve places a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry Payton. I’ll try to talk to him if you want.”

She shakes her head, wiping her eyes, “No, I need too. I didn’t get a chance to tell him about you coming to me wanting to talk. It’s my fault he misunderstood. I’ll talk to him once he has a chance to calm down. It’ll be alright, I’m sure it will be.”


	15. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payton and Bucky suffer through the events from the diner. Can they work through their problem, or will something else keep them apart?

Okay, so maybe “alright” was a bit of a stretch. Bucky never came back to their room that night, or the next day, or that night. It has been a whole week since the uncomfortable meeting at the cafe, and Payton has not seen a hint of Bucky since then. She was beginning to worry about him. He wasn’t answering any of her calls or texts, she even asked around and no one else seems to have heard or seen from Bucky either. And it is with this information that Payton begins to make herself sick with worry. 

Why? Why did he just up and disappear on her like that? Why not at least tell someone where he is? Even if he is mad at her, he could have still let someone know where he was staying, answer at least one phone call to let them know he was still alive. 

With that thought, Payton finds herself with her head in the toilet, vomiting up what little food she had managed to eat for breakfast. 

“Payton?” Natasha’s voice calls out to her from out in the hallway. “Payton, you in there?”

Natasha pauses for a moment waiting to hear any kind of movement, when she hears Payton getting sick. 

“FRIDAY, Unlock the door, Now!”

Natasha rushes inside to find Payton leaning against the bathtub, tears in her eyes, “Oh Pay. Come on.”

She helps Payton out of the floor and to the bed, “Here, lay down. Do you want anything?”

Payton shakes her head no, only curls deeper into the covers. Natasha’s heart breaks seeing her best friend so upset. She is pretty sure Payton wasn’t even this upset about Steve’s cheating. If Bucky ever comes out of hiding, she is going to kick is ass into next year for hurting her friend. 

Natasha, of course, knows what really happened between her and Steve. She is rather impressed that Steve would actually approach Payton and apologize. She hasn’t really forgiven him for his actions, but if he can prove himself then just maybe Natasha will accept that he has changed. But first they need to get through this hurdle with Bucky disappearing.

She crawls into the bed with Payton, spooning up behind the smaller female. They lay there in silence for a while, allowing Payton time to calm down.

“Hey, you need to eat something. You are going to make yourself sicker if you don’t.” she says gently, stroking Payton’s hair.

“I can’t keep anything down.” Payton hoarsely replies. 

“Have you gone back to the doctor? Hear anything else about that they might have found?”

“No,” Payton murmurs, “I’ve been too caught up with tryin’ to find Bucky.” 

“You being sick is not going to help find Bucky any faster. I’m going to send Sam out to look for him, okay? And then you and I are going to go get something to eat. Even if it is chicken noodle soup, you need to eat something.” Natasha nags in a soft but firm voice, leaving no room for Payton to argue.

The redhead moves just enough to grab her phone and to send Sam a text. 

“Okay, Sam is going to look for Bucky. Let’s go get something to eat.” the Russian urges, trying to get some kind of movement out of Payton.

The small blonde lays there, tears streaking down her face.

“Payton?” Natasha calls to her.

“I don’t think Bucky is ever going to come back to me. I’ve lost him… God it hurts so bad! It was a stupid lunch! Why wouldn’t he let me explain to him, that it was just a stupid lunch and meant nothing!” she screams her voice coming out in broken sobs. 

Natasha tightens her hold, trying to calm the hysterical woman. It kills Natasha to see Payton like this, she has never see Payton so broken, and she would do anything to take away her pain. She is worried about her mental and physical state. Not knowing why the doctors wanted her back for, not knowing what it will do to her is Bucky has left for good. All she can do is whisper empty words of comfort,

“It will be alright Payton. Sam is going to find Bucky and you both are going to work this all out. I promise you, it will all work itself out.”

“I hope you’re right Natasha. I really hope you’re right. I don’t want to lose him Tasha.” Payton croaks, nestling up to Natasha, seeking her comfort. 

 

Bucky slams back another shot, hissing at the burn of the alcohol on the way down. He has lost count of how much he has had to drink between the beer, vodka, tequila, hell he has even tried absinthe. If it has alcohol then chances are he has drank it. But nothing is working. No matter how much he drinks, nothing will get him drunk. What the hell’s the point of drinking away his sorrows is he can’t get drunk?

“Fuckin’ bullshit.” Bucky mutters into his glass.

He sits sprawled out in an empty room of the Avengers Compound, alone, with bottles all around him. He may or may not have raided Stark's hidden stash, hoping to find something strong enough to knock him on his ass. 

“Man, what the hell are you doing here? Tryin’ to drink your way through Tony’s collection? You know you can’t get drunk right?” Sam scolds the much older male

“Worth a shot… maybe I can get me some of that Asgardian ale stuff Thor has. Maybe that would do the trick.” Bucky slurs, not from the alcohol, but exhaustion.

Sam has been looking everywhere for Bucky, trying to figure out where he had disappeared to, guess he found him.

“Have you been here the whole time? What the hell? We have been looking all over for you! You look like shit! Payton is worried sick!”

Bucky scoffs, “Right. I’m sure she is so upset that she is just couldn’t wait to run to Steve and let him comfort her.”

“You are ridiculous. Payton loves you. Why would she want Steve?” a look of realization crosses Sam’s face, “Oh, this is about the whole cafe incident right? Man, Bucky, you so misunderstood that situation.”

“I know what I saw Sam,” Bucky grunts, taking a swing from the bottle of he didn’t know anymore.

Sam rolls his eyes, running his hand over his head. He is a therapist to help soldiers with PTSD, not a relationship counselor. This is not in his job description. 

“If you would just talk to Payton, you would know that what you think you saw and what was really going on, two completely different things.” 

The assassin says nothing, just continues to drink. He knows what he saw, it is clear to him that Payton and Steve still have some kind of feelings for each other. It’s like those back rom-com’s Payton used to make him watch. The ones where the guy and girl act like they hate each other, but the hate is just a thin veil for love. That is exactly what is going on here. Payton was just confused and projecting the love she has for Steve onto Bucky. It all makes sense, at least in his mind in does. 

The other man in the room takes a seat next to Bucky and swipes the bottle from his hand, “Alright, listen. I’m sure that Payton was going to tell you, but got distracted by her doctor’s appointment, but Steve explained the whole situation to me. He told me that he found Payton at the cafe, looking upset about her doctor’s appointment, yeah you really need to talk to her about that. But they got to talking and he apologized to her for how he had treated her, apologized for allowing Sharon to basically bully Payton.” Sam explains, hoping to get through to Bucky.

Bucky still was not having any of it. Nothing Sam says can convince Bucky otherwise. 

It is Sam’s turn to scoff, standing up. 

“Fine,” he sneers, “sit here and wallow. But just remember, Steve is your best friend, despite everything he is still your best friend and wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. And Payton, she looks at you like you hung the moon, for as long as I have known her, I have never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. So you best straighten your ass up and go talk to that girl, listen to her, remember communication. Or you are going to lose her for real. Then what?”

Sam turns on his heel and storms out of the room, leaving Bucky to his thoughts and self pity. This is going to end badly, he just knows it. 

 

Payton wipes her eyes, stepping back into her house for the first time in months. And this time, she is home without Bucky. It seems so cold, so empty, quiet. This is not a home, how can it be? There is no Bucky. He wants nothing more to do with her, having made that notion loud and clear by locking himself in an abandoned room trying to get drunk. Having found that bit of information out from Sam, Payton came to the decision that it would be better for her to just leave the tower and move back to the house. Give them both the space they will need to move on. 

She lets out a sigh and begins moving around, airing out the place. It is a slow process as every room holds a special memory she shared with Bucky. It is just going to kill her to get to the bedroom. How is she supposed to move on when everywhere she moves, something reminds her of the man she loves and lost?

Upon entering the master bedroom, she freezes,

“What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” she blurts out, seeing a figure sitting in the corner chair of the room.

“I’ve been waiting for you Payton.”

“You have? For how long?” she questions, stepping farther into the room, squinting her eyes to try any get a good look at the man who has hidden himself in the shadows.   
“Oh, not too long. We knew you would be here soon. Though, we had hoped you wouldn’t be alone. Oh well, you alone will still work too.” 

“W-we? We who? Work for what?” she stammers, taking a step back, only to run into a hard body behind her.

She turns her head slowly, eyes widening, her whole body shaking to see a man towering over her. She carefully turns back to the man in front of her,

“W-what d-do you, wa...want?” her voice trembling.

He gives her a nasty smirk, “Well, you didn’t come back to the doctor so we could get you there. So we had to come to you. I am not a man who enjoys the chase of a woman Ms. Gardner.” he warns, narrowing his eyes.

She gasps, “Doctor? You used my doctor to try and trap me?”

“Technically, your doctor is dead. We just put someone who looks like her in her place. But you just had to be difficult and ignore doctor’s orders to come back for a follow up didn’t you? No, worries though, we have you now. And you, Ms. Gardner, are our key to getting a hold of the Winter Soldier once more.” he divulges information, making his way towards Payton.

Payton shakes her head, “No, you leave Bucky alone. He is not the Winter Soldier anymore!” 

She takes a swing and manages to get on good, hard slap to the man in front of her. The man behind her grabs her by the arms, holding her in place. She struggles against his hold, trying to get away, but he is just too strong for her. 

“No! Let me go you son of a bitch! Let me…”

Her words are cut off by a sharp needle piercing her skin. Her eyes begin to feel heavy, head dropping as her body sags against the man holding her. Payton fights to stay awake, but it is a losing battle and her world goes black.

“Let’s get going, Boss will want to know we finally have her so we can move on to phase two.” man one commands exiting the bedroom.

“You sure she will bring us the Asset?” the gruff voice of the man holding Payton questions.

“Well, if she doesn’t, I’m sure the value of his child’s life just might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The last chapter of Let's Try Together! There will be a third installment to the series, but it might be a while before I get it posted! I hope you have enjoyed reading! And please stay tuned for the next part!


	16. NOTE

The next installment to this series is in the works!!! I think I might actually start posting it over here before I do on Tumblr I just don't know when I will be posting it because I do go back to work soon from Summer break. The will throw a wrench in all writing and posting that I do. But I am currently writing it YAY!!! So be on the look out for part 3 titled

**Cold Legacy**


	17. New Series!

Guess WHAT!!! The next installment is FINALLY being posted!!!!

Updates might be a little slow, because I am still writing the chapters and I want to get several chapters saved up before posting too many. BUT I have just posted the prologue! Please go check it out and show it some love! 

Thank you so much!!!! I really hope you enjoy the new series!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
